Cadenas Al Corazón
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Una chica linda y hermosa llamada Isabella Swan, viviendo el presente con un pasado lleno de fantasmas que a parecerán cuando la felicidad llegue a ella por la puerta, una felicidad inesperada, un regreso de recuerdos inesperados…. ¡En re-edición en proceso!
1. Chapter 1

CADENAS AL CORAZÓN

Una chica linda y hermosa llamada Isabella Swan, viviendo el presente con un pasado lleno de fantasmas que a parecerán cuando la felicidad llegue a ella por la puerta, una felicidad inesperada, un regreso de recuerdos inesperados….

Un corazón reñido por las cadenas de un pasado lleno de oscuridad, dolor… Isabella una bailarina reconocida y representante de la academia Platt una de las más reconocidas en Seattle, ¿Se dará una oportunidad al amor con Edward Cullen el nuevo empresario a cargo de esta academia?, ¿el amor que el profesara por ella servirá para romper las cadenas que Isabella ha construido para no sufrir por el pasado?

Síganme en este Mini-Fic espero les guste mucho, nos leemos en los capis siguientes


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora __**S. Meyer**__, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten… _

_Mil infinitas gracias hermanita _ _ Waters, que es la que se ha encargado de corregir este capítulo, sin ti esto no quedaría completo…._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

CAP. 1 INTRODUCIÉNDOSE EN SUS VIDAS. POV BELLA

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, y regresamos, uno, dos, tres cuatro y damos vuelta, otra vez… y vuelta…..- estábamos practicando, teníamos que hacerlo ya que en 5 meses teníamos la competencia. Soy Isabella Swan tengo 25 años, estudie y me gradué como maestra de danza y baile profesional, mi padre decía que como era posible que pudiera caerme con mis propios pies pero no bailando, mi Charlie como lo extraño, el murió hace casi 5 años y no pude despedirme en persona de él, cuando eso paso estaba en servicio y yo dejaba atrás un suceso muy desagradable pero que en ese me traería el regalo más grande de mi vida, mi pequeña y adorada Anthonella mi bebé de 4 años, recuerdo que pensaba que era por lo que había pasado en Chicago y la reciente muerte de Charlie, un mes después de su entierro tenia vómitos, nauseas, mareos, hasta que me desmaye y Carlisle me tomo algunas muestras, ahí apareció la causante de mis malestares mi pequeña, fui tan feliz Esme y Carlisle y nadie sabe de quién es hija Anthonella y eso está bien para mi…

\- Bueno eso es todo por hoy, mañana tendremos el ensayo con la segunda corografía…- todos asintieron…- Kate, Garrett ¿Pueden quedarse un minuto? Es para que les enseñe el paso al medio...

\- Claro que si Bella…- Odiaba esto pero el único que podía ayudarme era Mike, que era un idiota claro, era nuevo en el grupo pero me caía de la patada, si tenía oportunidad de tocarme lo hacía, uno de estos días _'accidentalmente'_ me toco el trasero, pues _'accidentalmente'_ le pise la mano igual había hablado con él pero no entendía…

\- Mike, ven, bueno chicos lo hacemos juntos y si no pueden o se atoran solo observan luego intentamos otra vez ¿ok?...- ellos asintieron…- Mike cuando el 2 giro te alistas para atraparme brincare hacia ti, me alzaras y daremos la vuelta en 2, paras y termina ¿ok?...- empecé el baile al ritmo y cuando Mike tenía sus manos en mis piernas movió su mano masajeando mi trasero, no lo soporte, esto siempre traía malos recuerdos, una bailarina mantenía su peso tenso para que a su pareja no le costara cargarla o el peso no fuera tanto, a si que solté mi tenso cuerpo logrando que cayéramos yo sobre él pero en el intento de no darme un golpe en la cabeza metí mi mano lastimándomela. ¡Dios! dolía como la madre santa…- ¿Estás bien?...

\- Sí, solo creo que me tor….

\- ¡Eres un idiota, maldita sea Mike! No puedes mantener tus manos quietas, chicos… perdón mañana seguimos, ahorita ya no hay pareja disponible…-oh sí, me encargaría de que Mike no entrara a la competencia….

\- Buenas tardes, Mike puedes ir con Cope para que te de un pase para que te ausentes y puedas ir a que te chequen el pie, anda…

\- Gracias señora Platt, con permiso….

\- Propio. Bella, Kate, Garrett quiero presentarles al nuevo administrador, como bien saben tengo que tomarme unas vacaciones, claro que no serán definitivas, pero la academia no podre prestarle el mismo tiempo que necesita, a si que él será el nuevo administrador, Edward…- Kate, y Garrett lo saludaron y bueno que más igual yo la verdad estaba muy guapo, guapísimo, era alto muy alto, tenía una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos, unos pantalones que caían por sobre sus caderas, su pelo parecía como si se hubiera acabado de levantar pero tenía un toque sexy, sus labios eran carnosos y rosados que invitaban a besarlos, cuando vi me di cuenta que me había quedado viendo más de la cuenta, rayos, le di la mano y sisee de dolor maldición si me dolía….

\- Te has lastimado la mano cuando has caído, déjame ver creo que no te la has fracturado o eso creo…-me le quede mirando con una ceja alzada…-soy médico, Esme ¿Puedo ir a la oficina para poder revisarla? luego regreso a checar todo…

\- Sí, hijo de hecho ya me voy con Kate, por ahí nos vemos después no hay problema con lo demás y Bella después hablamos tu y yo, nos vemos….- genial algo malo, seguí a Edward por el pasillo a la oficina de Esme, se fue directo al botiquín y me puso una crema vendando mi mano, lo había hecho con mucho cuidado, aunque me dolió como el infierno…

\- Bueno y dime Isabella ¿Solo esos grupos tienes?...- me preguntó mientras se lavaba las manos…

\- Sí, esos dos, son los que participan en competencia menor y media, yo estoy en las mayores como solista, estamos buscando a un hombre para ver si puedo ensayar pasos acompañados o presentar alguna corografía pero bueno como ya ves el tarado ese no es bueno a si que seré sola otra vez, aunque también esta Tanya ella está con los pequeñines, ellos son más de obras y tu ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Bueno, es fácil conozco a Esme muy bien y bueno me encanta la música…- sonrió de una manera que debía de ser ilegal, mire el reloj y me di cuenta de la hora, _Ella _estaba ya por salir y yo llegaría tarde…

\- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, mi pobre bebé estará esperando y no me contestan en dirección a esta hora, tendré que tomar un taxi, Edward perdón tengo que irme se me ha hecho tarde con todo este lio pero después podemos tomar un café y seguir…- caray ahora hasta invito cafés…

\- Si pero si quieres te puedo llevar, a si no llegas más tarde digo ¿Tu novio no se enoja?- mi ¿Qué? que risa ¿Creía que tenia novio?...

\- Gracias pero ¿No es molestia?

\- No, vamos…-salimos hacia la dirección que le di del kínder de '_Ella'_, no hablamos por el camino a demás que yo no sabía que decir cuando vio el kínder se quedo un poco intrigado…- ¿Un kínder?...

\- Sí…-baje y el bajo conmigo, hacia las puertas dónde se encontraban los niños y los papás los recogían…- esa pequeña de allá es mi pequeña Anthonella o _Ella_ como le gusta que le digan, tiene 4 añitos…- cuando me vio corrió hacia mí la maestra ya le había dado el permiso…..- Hola amor ¿Cómo te fue? - mi nena se quedo viendo a Edward…- Él es Edward bebé, saluda...

\- Hola Edwald, soy Anthonella, mucho gusto…

\- Hola pequeña mucho gusto, que hermosa…

\- Mami ¿Puede Edwald venil con nosotlos a casa pala comel?...- ¿Qué? ella nunca invitaba a nadie de fuera…

\- No sé nena, pregúntale a él a lo mejor tiene cosas que hacer…

\- ¿Aceptas venil a comel con nosotlas a mi casa?...- vi como para Edward era algo que no esperaba pero enseguida acepto…

\- Claro princesa vamos, haber te pongo el cinturón…- se le veía algo ¿Nervioso? Porque no sabía poner un cinturón tuve que morderme el interior de mi labio para no reírme... le di la dirección de casa cuando llegamos lo hice pasar y mande a _Ella_ a cambiarse yo lo invite a sentarse en la isla, mi departamento no era muy grande, teníamos 2 habitaciones, una más de juegos, sala dónde había un equipo de sonido, una pantalla, sofás, la cocina era amplia además la isla serbia como comedor, no me preocupaba por visitas….

\- Lo siento pero no tenemos visitas frecuentemente, _Ella_ no es de las que habla con las personas, es muy callada….

\- No te preocupes, su pongo que se parece a su padre ¿No?- mi expresión cambio radicalmente…

\- ¡No! Ella no se parece a él en nada y doy gracias a Dios por eso, '_Ella'_ tiene el parecido a mi madre en su pelo y los ojos son igual a los míos y mi padre, su carácter es igual al mío es muy tímida y se sonroja, al igual que se tropieza con sus propios pies andando en una superficie plana, no tiene nada de él….

\- Hey tranquila no te quería incomodar o hacer recordar momentos malos, lo siento…- su mano se poso por mi mejilla limpiando una lagrima, no me había dado cuenta de que había contenido las lagrimas, me aleje cuando '_Ella'_ entraba…

\- Ya vine Edwald ¿Te gusta el fut? yo juego en un equipo, soy defensa aunque no me gustan los golpes…

\- He si jugaba en la escuela con mis hermanos…-así siguieron hablando no había escuchado hablar a '_Ella'_ tanto con algún extraño, era sorprendente, cuando termine de poner en los platos la lasaña y las verduras me voltee a dejarlo sobre la isla para cada quien, me sorprendí '_ella'_ estaba en el regazo de Edward sentada hablándole y él le respondía o le contaba sobre él, me sorprendí de veras…

\- '_Ella'_ bebé siéntate en la silla para que Edward pueda comer bien si amor, ahorita pueden…eh seguir.

-Pelo mami no molesto a Edwald ¿Veldad Edwald?...

\- No, Isabella estoy bien, '_Ella'_ no pesa, anda vamos a comer ¿verdad princesa?...- '_Ella'_ solo asintió y nos dispusimos a comer, era divertido ver como ella le preguntaba cosas a Edward y él se detenía en ver sus respuesta. Era tierno verlo así, mi pequeña no tenía más que a Jasper como figura masculina o Carlisle pero era raro ella no hablaba con ellos a si como lo hacía con Edward y era magnífico verla conversar con él, terminamos la cena y recogí todo '_Ella'_ puso una película de _Bob Sponja_ para los dos, cuando fui haberlos estaban dormidos los dos ella encima de Edward se veían tan tiernos, me hubiera gustado que así fuera la relación del padre de '_Ella'_, no que hubiera sucedido como paso; Que en vez de amor sintiera odio por él, toque el hombro de Edward para despertarlo…

\- Mmm, perdón Isabella me quede dormido lo siento ¿Quieres que la lleve a su habitación?

\- Sí, gracias Edward…- él subió a su habitación como toda niña era de color rosa por todas partes, parecía _'el mundo Rosa'_ bajamos juntos y fue directo a la puerta no quería que se fuera, no sabía porque sentía de pronto este sentimiento pero me asustaba no era nada bueno desde la muerte de Charlie no había estado con nadie ni visto a un hombre como ahora me pasaba con Edward...

\- Gracias Isabella, hoy me esperaba una copa de vino, unos papeles y cigarrillos en casa pero en lugar de eso me la he pasado genial con la princesa _'Ella'_ fue genial, a ti supongo ¿Que nos veremos mañana?...

\- Sí Edward y dime Bella, supongo que mi pequeña absorbe a cualquiera que se deje…-solté una pequeña risa…- y gracias ella no tiene muchas figuras masculinas creo que estaba sobre-entusiasmada, nos vemos mañana…- no vi el movimiento pero hubiera deseado que durara más, se acerco a mi mejilla y me dio un beso dándose la vuelta después, cerré la puerta y subí a mi habitación, a darme un baño cuando el agua caía sobre mi piel me fui relajando, termine y me puse mi pijama me metí a la cama, cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero me desperté agitada en mi sueño aparecía Edward, esa noche fue la primera en la que soñé con Edward una de tantas que pasarían …

000o0o0o0o00oo0

Espero que sea de su agrado el primer capítulo, veremos cómo funciona esto ;)

Los amito mucho

Jane…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la increíble S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes)**_

_**=Cadenas Al Corazón=**_

CAP. 2 CON EL TIEMPO… POV BELLA….

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Edward había dejado el apartamento aquella noche y había soñado con él, los días después fueron tranquilos y lindos, forjamos una mistad muy hermosa en poco tiempo pero esta última semana había quedado con '_Ella'_ para ir por ella al kínder sabía que era tonto pero desde ese día había ido por ella todos los días y ella había estado más qué encantada con su nuevo amigo y ahora no había cumplido, yo sabía porque era por estar con la zorra más grande Tanya Denaly la conocía ella se había acostado con los papas, tíos o cualquiera que entrara aquí que fuera hombre y trajera algo entre las piernas, entraba todas las tardes después de su última clase que era a las 12:30. Pero gracias a Dios hoy era la última clase que tenia para ensayar y después ¡Vacaciones! Aunque fuera algo duro ya que era el aniversario de Charlie, después navidad…

\- Bueno chicos muy bien, eso es todo por hoy y creo nos vemos hasta el... si hasta el 9 de enero, que paséis una muy bonita navidad, felices fiestas….- me despedí de todos, recogí todo para poder llegar a tiempo por '_Ella'_, cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta Edward topo con migo, se veía asombrado pero ¿De qué?...

\- Lo siento Bella, ¿Ya vas por '_ella'_? Déjame dejo esto y vamos le debo algo a mi pequeña princesa y….

\- No hace falta que hagas eso, si me disculpas tengo prisa con permiso….- había visto a Tanya en la oficina, ¿Qué se pensaba? Mi bebe no podía decirle si y luego no, ella se tomaba las cosas muy enserio, a demás a nadie le había hablado a si como a Edward, desde que el iba a casa o me acompañaba por ella jardín ella había cambiado, hasta había retomado las clases de futbol, esas que odiaba, porque era igual de torpe que yo. Llegue a jardín ya estaban saliendo los niños me presente y checaron mi tarjeta y la llamaron por el micrófono, cuando me vio pude ver un deje de decepción, Edward me las pagaría…- hola bebe, ¿Cómo te fue?...

\- Bien mami ¿Y a ti?...-sabia que quería preguntar por él, pero no se atrevía….

\- Bien amor ¿Te parece que comamos un helado antes?...

\- Sí ¿Pero podemos ir a casa? Quiero ver una peli ¿Si?...- me hizo ojitos de carnero a medio morir ( N/A: esos como los que hace el gato de sherk)….

\- Okay, vamos…- comimos helado un litro para ser exactos era mucho para una niña de 4 años y yo pero la pasamos increíble viendo, Zatura, el Rey León, Ratatouille, Pinocho y por último la Cenicienta, claro que a mitad de esta mi bebe ya estaba más que dormida, apague el DVD y puse solo la tele me quede dormida con ella, parte de la noche hasta que la apague…

..-.-..-.-.-.-

\- ¡Mami! Ma' ¡Mami! ¡Mama! ¡Mamita! ¡Mami!...-si mi bebe era así cuando ya no tenia sueño y se '_moría'_ de hambre, era sábado y eran fácil las 2 de la tarde, si muy tarde, abrí mis ojos cuando sentí las cachetadas en mi cara…

\- Hey ya me desperté ¿Qué paso? ¿Algún problema?...

\- Nada mami, pero ya pálate quelo comel…

\- Ok, ¿Te parece que salgamos a un día de campo?...

\- ¡Sí! ¿Podemos ir al palque que está en lo lejos?...- había un parque algo alejado pero que tenia muchos juegos, era muy hermoso, nos paramos y metimos a bañar juntas la verdad le encantaba bañarse con migo, después de un rato salimos listas y en lo que '_ella'_ preparaba su maleta yo hacia los sándwiches para comer haya y metía unos jugos para tomar, salimos e insistió en irse caminando, cuando llegamos dejamos las cosas en un árbol y nos pusimos a jugar, después de una hora nos dio hambre la verdad era tarde, después de comer seguimos jugando ahora con unos niños que estaban ahí, eran cerca de las 8:30, no vi ni un problema en regresar caminando, mala idea ya que antes de llegar a casa la lluvia nos alcanzo, cuando llegamos estábamos empapadas subimos al cuarto y nos cambiamos o cambie a '_ella'_, la verdad estábamos más que cansadas, a si que caímos dormidas pero eran las 2 cuando sentí que ella se removía incomoda, cuando la cheque vi que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, ¡Diablos! Tome el termómetro y cheque tenia 39°C de temperatura rápido le puse un pans y su chamarra, al igual yo y me puse mis zapatos ya había llamado al servicio de taxis para qué nos llevara, mi bebe nunca se había enfermado más que una ves pero Esme me había ayudado y ahora no sabía…

_**POV EDWARD.**_

Hoy Bella había estado mas enojada que de costumbre con migo, la verdad el trabajo era más intenso, la academia y el hospital, por ahora estos 3 semanas tenia que cubrir los fines de semana las guardias completas desde el viernes hasta el domingo a las 3 de la tarde, al siguiente cambiaria uno si uno no, la verdad nadie sabía, podía desempeñar mi profesión los fines de semana y entre semana estar en la academia y hoy me tocaba estaba pasando mis rondas cuando iba dando la vuelta me tope con algunos gritos de alguien conforme me fui acercando reconocí la voz de ¿Bella? Camine más rápido para ver que era traía un bultito en una cobija '_ella'_….

\- ¿Bella? No hay problema Sofía ya me hago cargo yo, ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Dámela, venga por aquí…- me dirigí hacia un aislado con camilla dónde puse a '_ella'_ y fui directo a lavarme las manos para desvestirla esperaba que trajera ropita debajo de todo lo que traía puesto, no me gustaba tener a los bebes encueras y a si era la deje en su playerita y un pequeño chortsito….

\- Salimos hoy al parque y no llegamos a tiempo y nos mojamos con la lluvia, no se hace unos momentos es cuando me desperté y la sentí muy caliente, le cheque la temperatura y estaba en 39°C y vine y…

\- Hey calma Bella, ya estás aquí, voy a checarla…- le cheque y sus pulmones estaban bien, su pulso igual, su presión igual, la temperatura tenia 39. 2° y eso no era bueno, busque todo para ponerle una intravenosa, sacarle muestras par los laboratorios, cuando le pique su manita mi pequeña grito de dolor y empezó a llorar me dolía hacerle esto, cuando termine deje la solución para usarla en unos momentos fui por unos paños y agua fría para ponérselos, teníamos que bajar la fiebre antes de que fuera a convulsionar, después de 1 hora la fiebre no bajaba gran cosa y los estudios mostraban una leve infección, le indique los medicamentos correspondientes mientras seguía poniendo los paños junto con Bella… Había seguido mis rondas con los demás pacientes y regresaba a ver a mi pequeña princesa, Bella no se había dormido a pesar de que estuve un buen rato ahí, cuando regrese más tarde eran las 7 de la mañana…

\- Hola mi pequeña ¿Como está la enfermita?...

\- Mien, me lele mi bazo…

\- Lo siento princesa pero era necesario, ves por mojarte, ahorita van a quitarte esa agujita. ya sé ¿Te parece que te invite a desayunar a la café?...-ella asintió…- Si nena déjame nada mas hago tu nota y vengo por ti…- mi nena nada mas asintió salí hacia el mostrador para dejar la nota de urgencias, cuando vi que Bella salía hacia a mí, una bronca segura….

\- ¿Dr. Cullen puedo hablar con usted?…-touche para ti Edward, si ella no sabía cómo era mi apellido claro está, le hice un asentimiento para que hablara…- no tenias por que hacerlo, ella lo sabe y tú lo sabes a sí que déjate de locuras por favor dile que no puedes o algo….

\- Bueno señora mía dejemos claro, no retirare mi oferta. A si que si no tienes hambre pues no comas, '_ella'_ y yo iremos a comer algo, si me permites…-pase a su lado para ir a donde estaba mi princesa, estaba con una enfermera por lo que había visto, antes de llegar a la puerta oí que estaba llorando corrí más rápido y a mi lado Bella también cuando entre la enfermera estaba sujetando su manita donde se encontraba la intravenosa, si tener una aguja de plástico por todo una noche dolía un poco…- hey princesa, yo me encargo, hey haber ya nena, ya…-le decía cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca se aventó a mis brazos para atraparla y escondió su carita en el hueco de mi cuello sentí sus lagrimitas en mi piel me dolía verla y sentirla llorar, acaricie su espaldita suavemente para que se calmara la abrace mientras le decía palabras de amor, Bella me observaba, después de un momento se calmo…- ya princesa, que tal si nos vamos ya por una gran malteada ¿Si?...- ella asintió…- bueno y ¿Tus papos?...

\- No teno, mamá no tajo…-me dijo con su carita roja por tanto llorar, mire a Bella que se sonrojo, debió de haber salido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta…

\- Bueno pequeña saltarina ¿Te gustan los caballos?...-ella solo asintió con una sonrisa, la deje sobre la cama y me voltee agachándome para que saltara sobre mis hombros….-pues vamos saltarina a desayunar muero de hambre…

\- ¡Sí! Ale, ¡Ale caballo!...

\- Edward no tienes porque ¡Edward! Dios pareces un niño….

\- Señorita voy a desayunar cualquier cosa estoy en la cafetería, me vocea o al bíper ¿Ok?...- se me quedo viendo pero asintió, Bella venia de tras de nosotros con la cara más roja que podíamos ver, en el elevador para colmo nos encontramos con Kate una Dra. Que también compartía guardia con migo, cuando salí mi pequeña saltarina seguía con su '_arre'_ jajaja era genial su humor…-espérenme aquí voy por la comida saltarina…. señora Liam buenos días, hoy voy a querer dos malteadas de fresa, un café negro, tres club sándwich y tres postres de fresa, pago en tarjeta…-la señora Liam no era muy platicadora pero si amable, siempre tenia mi pedido a tiempo ya que no era usual que desayunara o cenara en la cafetería prefería comer en la tranquilidad de mi descanso, cuando tuve todo en una charola camine a la mesa donde estaban mis… ¡Alto Dios! Tenia que dejar de decir la palabra '_MI'_ si no me metería en problemas…-listo saltarina aquí esta, aquí tienes Bella, haber saltarina te ayudo...- le puse un triangulito en una servilleta para que se lo comiera mejor ya que no alcanzaba muy bien la mesa, a gusto empezó a comer…

\- ¿En serio malteada de fresa?...-se me hacia raro que no dijera algo…

\- No te gusta el café Bella y es temprano para tomar agua o alguna cosa, además el jugo no te gusta o ¿Sí?...

\- Olvídalo….

\- Edward, ¿Me pasas mi malteada? Pol fabod…- le pase al malteada a '_ella'_, se me estaba ocurriendo una idea buenísima, cuando vi quien venía para acá era Kate, que pasara de largo sería mucho pedir Dios, creo que si ya que se detuvo justo en esta mesa…

\- ¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estás?...- a si o mas hipócrita, Bella ni siquiera volteo a verla y ella seguía acariciando mi hombro pero ¿Qué se creía?…

\- Hola Kate ¿Cómo estas? Yo bien mira te presento a m… Isabella Swan y a Anthonella Swan son mis amigas….

\- Mucho gusto, Kate Denaly…

\- Mucho gusto…

\- Bueno Edward nos vemos después ya sabes, mucho gusto en saludarlas…-al fin se fue ¡Dios! Creo que me había metido en problemas, Bella fruncía la frente como si quisiera rostizarme con algún rayo laser imaginario…

\- Bueno pequeña saltarina ¿Te parece una sorpresa para al ratito, cuando salga de trabajar? Bueno si tu mami y tú no tienes planes...-mire a Bella preguntándole….

-No, creo que no tengamos planes ¿Por qué?...-me acerque hacia su cara como si fuera a besarla pero me desvié hacia su oído, oí como suspiraba cuando hable…

\- Tengo entradas para ir a la feria esta tarde así que no te preocupes por nada está todo listo, bueno pequeña saltarina solo usen ropa cómoda y listo eh salgo a las 2 ¿Les parece a las 3:30, paso y todo está listo a sí que sin ningún problema que dicen?...

\- Si, mami ¿Si?...

\- Si amor claro que si, ¿Edward?...- sabía que había una objeción en ese Edward pero no hice caso así que terminamos de comer y las acompañe ya había pedido un taxi al sitio no quería que las dos mujeres a las que amaba les fuera a pas…. ¡ALTO! ¡Dios! ¿Había dicho amaba? En serio ¡Dios! Era eso por eso esta semana que había estado hasta la madre de trabajo sentía que me faltaba algo cuando llegaba a casa eran ellas mis dos hermosas mujeres a las que amaba, ¡Dios! Esto era un descubrimiento, por un momento quise voltearme y decirlo a los 4 vientos pero sabía que Bella me golpearía, se metió al taxi junto con mi pequeña saltarina y yo le di la dirección al taxista junto con una re considerable propina y el monto pagado, ella no se dio cuenta pero lo haría…

\- Bueno pequeña saltarían estaré hay en unas horas ¿Ok? Y Bella recuerda ropa cómoda, te veo luego nena…-y saz le di un beso muy cerca de sus labios, ¡Dios! Ese simple hecho me dejo idiota o ¿Ya lo estaba? Me aleje antes de que pudiera hace algo, vi como se alejaban, alos 30 minutos recibí un mensaje:

_***Esto lo pagas Cullen suerte que mi bebe esta mas que emocionada y no ha dejado de hablar de la salida con un idiota si no, que tengas una buena mañana saludos****…._

¡Diablos! Esta mujer me volvería loco, quise responderle pero el deber me llamaba, tenia una cirugía de emergencia y ahí se fue mi mañana, cuando llego Stefan bueno nos tardamos cerca de 40 minutos para terminar la entrega, después de eso salí más que corriendo llegue y me metí al baño ni espere a calentar el agua, lo cual fue mala idea que tenia un frio del demonio, me vestí con unos jeans, una camisa gris a cuadros y debajo de esta una camiseta lisa, mis deportivas y tome mi cartera, llaves y subí a mi volvo diablos eran 3:45, cuando toque el timbre oí como mi pequeña saltarían apuraba a Bella para que abriera, se veía realmente hermosa, solo imaginar su piel junto a la mía, sentir como sus paredes, como estar adentro de ella, y ¡ALTO! De nuevo ¡Dios! Esta una pequeña frente a ti y tú tienes pensamientos con su madre Dios que pervertido…

\- Espero estén listas y perdón por la tardanza….

-No hay problema ¿Ya nos vamos?...

\- Si pequeña saltarina, vamos Bella…-tomo su bolso, salió cerrando antes de que abriera me adelante y como mi madre me enseño le abrí la puerta, ella solo rodo los ojos, senté a saltarina en su sillita, lo sé si Alice me viera con silla para chicas bueno no dejaría de burlarse y Emmett seguro se reiría igual pero la seguridad de mi pequeña saltarina lo valía, maneje hasta el centro casi saliendo por las laterales había una feria que no tenia mas de unos días de haber llegado habían juegos para todas las edades pero definitivamente solo estaríamos con '_ella'_ ya que no podríamos subir a ninguno mi saltarina no se quedaría sola, cuando por fin llegamos y pudo ver los juegos que eran para grandes sus ojitos brillaron y eso era lo que esperaba…

\- Que lindo, ¿Enselio, ilemos ahí?...

\- Si amor espero te guste, la verdad me siento culpable de que esta semana no haya estado con tigo por el trabajo a sí que esta es mi manera de pedirte disculpas, además el dibujo que me mandaste esta hermoso pero yo no sé hacer dibujos a sí, que esta será mi forma de darte las gracias ¿Te parece?...

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!...- si mi pequeña saltarina me había dejado un dibujo uno de los días que había salido y ella y Bella se habían quedado, lo vi cuando entre tenia varios garabatos, de seguro le había pedido a alguien que pe pusiera él _para_: y _de_: me había encantado, cuando entramos compre las entradas y empezamos a ver qué juegos quería subir claro eso fue un poco complicado ya que quería subir a la montaña rusa eso era imposible (N/A: mi hermano cuando hemos ido a si siempre cree que podría subirse jajaja)….-pero Edward puede subir con migo o ¿No?...- Bella me dio una mirada muy mala…

\- No amor, no se puede ¿Ves esos palitos? Bueno no alcanzas así que no se puede lo siento pero podemos entrar a otros, ¿Si?...

\- Ok, vamos…- después de esa pequeña disputa ganada, subimos a los carritos chocones con Bella, le chocamos mucho, a los avioncitos a donde me veía realmente ridículo por ser tan grande, a las tasitas, las sillitas giratorias subió Bella y la verdad es que se veía realmente mal cuando bajo, comimos y bebimos chatarra ella me riño pero cuando le mostré un chocolate bueno simplemente me sonrió, después de eso subimos al dragón, al carrusel, al túnel del amor, a la casa del terror fue mala idea, ya que '_ella'_ grito como nunca y posiblemente mi oído haya sufrido algún tipo de daño permanente al igual que mi brazo cuando Bella lo dejo sin circulación de sangre por lo que duro el paseo, la verdad que cuando nos dimos cuenta eran ya las 9 de la noche me la había pasado súper genial, cuando salimos mi pequeña saltarina había agotado sus energías para una niña de 4 años, el regreso a casa fue silencioso por parte de Bella y '_ella'_ también se estaba quedando dormida…..

\- Nena, hey Bells, ya llegamos y la verdad no me molestaría pero no puedo cargar a más de una princesa…

\- Voy Edward eres insoportable, no tienes que entrar, puedo con 'ella'…

\- Lo sé pero quiero hablar con tigo, es algo importante…- refunfuñando entramos a su casa, dejamos a la pequeña saltarina en su cama en lo que ella la acostaba, yo prepare café, cuando bajo me indico que me sentara para ver que quería o si eso era lo difícil, me pare y me acerque todo lo que pude creo que la asusto…-Bella me gustas y mucho y estos dos meses han sido geniales, me di cuenta de algo que no sé cómo hacer para manejarlo la verdad…-ella me veía raro, sin aguantar más mis ganas junte nuestros labios, al principio se tenso pero poco a poco se fue relajando y me correspondió el beso, me apreté contra ella y la tome de la cintura para cargarla y la verdad no sé cómo pero caímos hacia el sofá que estaba frente a nosotros, ella estaba a horcajadas y mis manos no sabían a donde detenerse mas bien no querían, sus manos despeinaba mi pelo, cuando el aire nos izo falta nuestros labios se separaron pero no dejaron su piel, respirábamos agitados por el beso pero creo que algo hizo clip porque se separo muy rápido….

\- No Edward esto no puede ser, no yo…

\- No Bella, si puede, me gustas mucho y Anthonella la quiero mucho, Bells ¡Dios! No me hagas esto por favor…-ella negaba y se repetía que eso no pasaría, no nadie seria a sí pero ¿Qué decía?...- Bella solo dime algo ¿Te gusto? ¿No te la pasas bien con migo? ¿Te molesto? o ¿Simplemente no quieres nada?...

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? sí ¡Dios! Me gustas mucho, me la paso increíble al igual que saltarina, dios ves el apodo ya hasta le digo a si, y no me molestas eso es obvio, y si, si quiero algo pero no sé, no puedo Edward no puedo no te convengo en serio y…

\- Olvídalo, yo seré quien decida eso, me lo has dicho todo solo déjame solo danos una oportunidad, si no funciona ni modo pero ten en cuenta que intentare todo Bella, te quiero y esto no es un capricho, es algo serio te lo juro….

\- Ok, nos daré una oportunidad pero por favor no me presiones...

\- Ok, eso era todo lo que quería, te quiero Bells…- sin más la bese de nuevo claro que no profundizamos más, nos quedamos a si por un momento hasta que hable…- nena, me tengo que ir, ¿Vale, nos vemos mañana? Te quiero Bella…-Salí despidiéndome con un beso, cuando llegue a casa me avente a la cama a si sin cambiarme la verdad estaba más que feliz le había dicho a Bella que la quería aunque la amaba pero quería demostrarle que la amaba en verdad..

..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos rayos de sol se colaron por mi ventana ¿Enserio hoy? Me levante y bañe, eran las 10 de la mañana iría a casa de saltarina para desayunar juntos, ya estaba de vacaciones, tome mis cosas cuando estuve listo y cheque que tuviera mi cartera salí hacia su casa, cuando llegue el portero me dijo que no estaban y no sabía cuando regresaría, ¿Pero qué? Tome mi teléfono y marque… iba a colgar cuando la dulce voz de mi saltarían contesto….

*- Hola Edwald. Ya nos vamos, yupi con el abuelito Chalie….- y de pronto se oyó como le quitaban el teléfono….

\- ¿Saltarina? ¿Hey nena, princesa?...

\- Hola Edward lo siento pero ya vamos abordar nos vemos el 9 de enero, te quiero besitos…

\- No Bella ¡Demonios! ¿Donde estas, porque huyes eh? Te dije que quería intentar algo con tigo y ¿Sales huyendo? ¿Qué pasa Bells?...

\- Te dije que saldría de viaje antes de que '_ella'_ se enfermera, ¿Recuerdas? Ahora no te diré a dónde vamos en serio necesito hacer esto sola, una y otra no estoy huyendo, ya tenia planes adiós en serio estoy a punto de abordar, chaito…-y colgó, ¡Demonios! Pero como me hacia esto, ¡Dios! ¿Adonde iría? Pensé en la conversación pero no termino ya que Tanya había entrado, mi saltarina dijo algo del abuelo Charlie pero ¿Dónde? Mamá ella sabría pero idiota no le vas hablar a Esme diciendo si sabe dónde vive el papá de Bella o ¿Si? Así que haría algo más espantoso iría a Forks antes de navidad, a nadie le gustaba Forks y menos en esta época por el frio y la nieve pero a mamá le encantaba, a si que nadie decía nada, se estaciono y hablo a la aerolínea para pedir billete a Forks para ese mismo día, con un resultado no muy bueno ¿Quien tanto viajaba para haya? Reservo para el día siguiente a las 6 am. Mientras iría por regalos para su saltarina y su futura novia, una ves que supiera dónde estaban iría por ellas para pasar la navidad… a sí que estaba decidido si señor iría mañana a Forks y se enfrentaría a un interrogatorio en 3 grado con su…¡Madre!...

O00oo0o00o0o0o0oo0o00o0

¿Qué tal con Bella? se fue, yo creo que… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

Bueno chicas aquí el segundo capítulo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía. Bueno espero siga siendo de su gusto se les quiere mucho… a las que agregaron a favoritos y eso, y dejaron su…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la increíble S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes)**_

_**=Cadenas Al Corazón=**_

_**Música:**_

_**No Doubt – Don't Speak.**_

CAP. 3 RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS…POV BELLA…

Me había relajado cuando había visto a Edward llegar hasta mi él era el médico de guardia la verdad la noche que pase se podía catalogar como la peor de mi vida, en verdad de estos 4 años en mi vida, mi pequeña al otro día estuvo de mejor humor y eso fue gracias a Edward la verdad, me había dado pena se me habían olvidado los zapatos de _'ella'_ y después el bajando por el hospital con ella en sus hombros, me sentía conmovida quería que esto que empezaba a sentir por él no se fuera reforzando pero era imposible con estos pequeños detalles por más que intente que desistiera no lo hizo, después cuando fuimos a la feria fue genial, una de las mejores tardes, mi bebe se divirtió de lo lindo, comimos y disfrutamos los 3 de los juegos la verdad pensé que sería aburrido para el pero no, '_ella'_ y el parecían de la misma edad en algunos juegos fue divertido ver como semejante hombre se subía a los que eran de pequeños, algunas madres que estaban vigilando a sus pequeños se comían y desvestían a Edward con la mirada, la verdad eso me molesto ¡Dios era un hombre aparentando ser papá! ¡Alto! ¿Qué había pensado y dicho? El no intentaba decir o hacer eso ¿O si? No claro que no. después de eso en la casa cuando '_ella'_ había agotado sus energías, Edward la a costo en su cama, me podía acostumbrar a eso, cuando bajamos el hablo conmigo la verdad me sorprendió mucho su declaración ¡Dios! ¿Cómo él podía sentir eso? Me beso y yo correspondí el beso, la verdad nunca había besado a alguien, nunca, el me pedía una oportunidad y quería intentarlo pero simplemente no sabía cómo, mi pasado siempre me perseguiría pero eso nunca lo sabría, sabía que si decía algo él se iría era estúpida y envidiosa ya que si quería que él fuera feliz lo dejaría irse y que fuera feliz con alguien a quien en verdad pudiera amar, no alguien como yo, rota por dentro que con lo único que se sostenía su corazón era con el amor de la pequeña que ahora estaba jugando a mi lado, era lo que me mantenía cada día de pie, lo que hacía que mi vida tuviera un significado cada momento, por eso cuando ese había ido había hablado a la aerolínea para cambiar los pasajes a primera hora, tenia que huir, pensar y enfrentarme al dolor de cada año pero también quería que papá me dijera que hacer no lo sabía…

Así ahora estábamos las dos aquí a punto de tomar un vuelo a Forks, el no sabía de dónde venía ni nada estos días servirían para tomar una decisión, cuando anunciaron nuestro vuelo caminamos hacia haya, estaba terminando de poner mi bolsa de mano en el maletero cuando vi que '_ella'_ hablaba por mi teléfono se lo arrebate rápido ¡Dios! ¿Si le había dicho? Favorablemente no, me despedí diciendo que nos veríamos hasta enero, ahora aquí estaba en un asiento aterrizando en el lugar que pensaba era el más doloroso pero el más feliz a la ves, había vivido aquí toda mi vida con mis padres hasta que mamá murió, después con Charlie pero también aquí había perdido a papá, cuando bajamos tomamos un taxi tenia la vieja pickup, además no salíamos mucho….

\- ¿Mami? ¿Edwald vendla con nosotos? Le tengo su legalo – mi bebe….

\- No amor, Edward pasara con su familia la navidad – lo que me recordaba no ir con Esme el estaría allí en esta fecha con Alice y Rosalie, empezamos a desempolvar todo la verdad es que solo veníamos en vacaciones y navidad, estaba empolvada tenia tiempo de no venir, cuando terminamos cenamos y volvimos a la cama, mañana tendríamos que ir a comprar víveres y demás cosas además de flores, sería el inicio de una semana muy difícil….

_**POV EDWARD…**_

\- ¡Mi bebe! ¿Pero que haces aquí? Digo no me molesta pero tú nunca llegas antes ¿Es que ya es navidad?...

-No mamá, no es navidad pero ¿Qué hay de malo en venir a visitar a mi madre?...

\- Edward Anthony Cullen eso ni tú te lo crees pero no importa, estas aquí y es lo importante pasa tu padre está por llegar fue por el árbol de navidad – estábamos a 16 de diciembre mi madre había puesto todos los adornos desde el 1 pero el árbol era en especial en estos días, ¿Por qué? No sé…

\- Ok, mamá, eso es perfecto a si te ayudo, pienso que a veces no ayudamos mucho…

\- Tonterías – así estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales, de la academia hablamos sí pero no de Bella, le conté sobre saltarina y ahí fue donde mi gran mentira cayo, ¿Pero como podía contenerme de la más hermosa nena del mundo? – veo que Anthonella te a hechizado ¿No es así? Pero ella es muy reservada, tanto como Bella pero es una niña realmente encantadora, ellas vienen a veces pero prefieren estar solas…

\- Mamá ¿Y el papá de Bella? ¿Dónde vive? – vi que mi madre se ponía seria y un dolor cruzo por su cara, y las lágrimas quedaron en sus ojos…

\- ¿Ella, no te dijo? – solo negué – s…su padre murió hace 4, 5 años la edad de '_ella'_, Edward no te puedo decir la historia es algo doloroso para ella en especial estas fechas, pasado mañana es el aniversario de Charlie, ella casi no viene para acá por eso no la conocías pero ella y Alice son como hermanas, ten – me paso un papel en el que había escrito, tenia una dirección con numero – supongo que querrás tenerla por si a caso, ahora sigamos tu padre ha llegado – mi madre parecía una pequeña con juguete nuevo, adornamos el árbol pero el detalle faltante fue que no lo pusimos donde iría a sí que después de unos golpes de parte de mi madre hacia nosotros por las esferas rotas, quedo en su lugar, a si que acomode los regalos que había traído dejando los demás en el coche…

\- Bienvenido hijo, antes bueno tu madre ya sabes, que tal ah ido en la academia, aburrido – mi padre se parecía a mamá y Alice, solo le faltaba revotar…

\- Bien papá, muy bien, eh tenido a una pequeña saltarina de Ángel ¿Papa dónde estaba cuando la madre de Isabella murió? – a mi padre le sorprendió esa pregunta…

\- Tu y los chicos bueno Emett tenia 13 y tu y Jasper 12, Isabella, Alice 9 y Rosalie 12, a ustedes les interesaba más ir con migo al hospital, leer libros de medicina o incluso ver las cirugías ¿Recuerdas cuando me riñeron por que se escaparon a una sala de ensayo y presenciaron una? Ellas se unieron cuando eso pasó la muerte de Renee, ella es muy solitaria como la pequeña, después se centraron en el instituto chicas, universidad, más chicas, carrera, chicas y no les gusta casi Forks, cuando Anthonella nació Alice y Rosalie estuvieron con ella pero tú estabas estudiando, siempre fue eso por eso casi nunca se encontraron, ¿Por qué?...

\- Porque me paso algo ¡Qué diablos papá! No me explico ¿Sabes? Cuando me reincorpore por completo a la academia y mamá me presento con algunos de los bailarines me encontré con Bella bailando enseñando algunos pasos a unos chicos con un compañero, este chico la toco más de la cuenta, no sabes quise arrancarle la cabeza por hacer eso nunca me había pasado alguna ves con las chicas pero nada más, esto fue diferente eh estado viéndome con Bella por dos meses, me enamore de ella papá, le pedí una oportunidad y ella al parecer me la dio pero cuando voy a buscarla con que me encuentro con que no esta se ah ido, le hablo y me contesta mi saltarina que se van de viaje ella no me explico nada solo se despidió, no supe a dónde se fue hasta que mamá me conto de la muerte de Charlie y que es aquí a dónde viene cada año por esa razón ¡No sé qué hacer papá! En serio que no, mi corazón me dice que vaya me presente frente a ella y la a poye pero mi razón la parte consiente dice que le dé su espacio como ella lo ha puesto, estoy hecho bolas….

\- Bueno hijo primero felicidades por lo del enamoramiento, segundo ten cuidado, si Alice se entera no solo te someterá si no que tus bolas peligran ¿Por qué? Alice quiere a Bella como una hermana y si algo le pasara a ella sería capaz de hacer alguna estupidez sin remordimiento, conoces a tu hermana ahora dale espacio ¿Por qué? Bella es a si, ella se centra en su dolor y no lo demuestra, es de las que sufren en silencio solas y solo harías que se sienta descubierta ¿Entiendes?…

\- Si papá es tan difícil ¡Agh! Iré a caminar y despejarme no me esperen a cenar….

\- ¿Edward? No dirijas tus pies hacia el norte hacia allí vive Bella hazme cazo hijo, suerte – vaya con el aviso de papá pero era lo mejor, me dirigía hacia el claro en el que solía jugar beisbol con los chicos cuando veníamos en épocas más calurosas, si es que se pudiera llamar, cuando llegue estaba cubierta por una fina capa de nieve ¡Diablos ya empezaba, no podía ser! Me recosté y pensé lo que papá me había dicho y mamá, quería correr y llegar con Bella tomarla entre mis brazos y protegerla decirle que estaría todo bien pero papá tenia razón por alguna extraña cosa del destino ella se refugiaba en su dolor era de ella un escudo que protegía de todos, cuando me di cuenta ya había oscurecido mire mi teléfono ¿En serio las 11pm.? Diablos me pare y camine a casa de noche y en un bosque me tomo cerca de una hora cuando llegue mis padres estaban dormidos…

.

Genial dos noches sin dormir parecía zombi con ojeras, hoy mamá había salido con papá a Port Ángeles por algunas cosas para sus nietos y sus bebes o sea nosotros, eran cerca de la una de la tarde no había desayunado mis tripas rugían y pedían algo comestible, baje a la cocina y saque el pastel que había de carne, pan y un pedazo de postre no me caería mal, también había galletas de chocolate, mi madre no creo que se enojara ¿O sí? No, estaba por servirme cuando mi celular sonó, mire quien era casi me caigo de la silla ¿Era Bella? ¡Bella!...

\- ¿Hola? Bella…

\- Hola ¿Edwald? Mamá esta llolando y no me mila solo dice papá, Edwald ven…-mi saltarina empezó a llorar y decía todo rápido ¡Diablos era tarde! ¿Qué día era? ¡El aniversario de Charlie! Me pare como bólido y empecé a echar todo en cualquier recipiente que encontré ¿Mi bebe no habría comido? Que importa eché casi todo, ya después mamá me regañaría….

\- ¡Hey! Amor tranquila ¿si? Voy para allá rapidísimo, te diré saltarina y tocare la puerta una ves y diré saltarina otra ves ¿Si? Solo así abres la puerta si no es así no abras y me llamas, nena te quiero, estaré ahí muy rápido…

\- Gacias también te quielo – heche todo en un moral de mamá y salí hacia el coche gracias que traía mi cartera y las llaves en la bolsa del pantalón y ¡Zapatos! Saque el papelito dónde guardaba los discos y ley la dirección ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde seria? Como ubicarme, una ves en la carretera pregunte por Isabella Swan hija del jefe Swan listo, llegue después de 35 minutos, cuando toque como le había dicho a saltarina ella abrió y se arrojo a mis brazos tenia su carita llena de lagrimas, cuando la baje…

\- Hey nena ya estoy aquí, ahora ¿Quieres una galletita? Venga en lo que ves una peli, ¿sí? – ella asintió, se fue a su cuarto cuando fui a la sala estaba Bella con la mirada perdida y llorando – hey Bella, Bells, nena hey Bella aquí estoy nena tranquila….

\- Edward, mi, y...No...Yo...mi...pa…yo...que...pa…-empezó a decir puras cosas o palabras sin sentido, solo la tome y acune en mi regazo diciéndole palabras consoladoras, lloro todo lo que quiso sentí sus lagrimas contra mi piel y de pronto su respiración se acompaso se había quedado dormida, la tome en brazos no pesaba sabia que una bailarina se mantenía pero Bella era una pluma, vi una puerta y sin saber si era su habitación entre recorrí las mantas y la a coste arropándola bien, cuando salí fui a otra habitación estaba '_ella'_ durmiendo arriba del plato desde que había llegado hasta ahorita habían pasado cerca de 5 horas, levante a '_ella'_ y la desperté en el recorrido hacia la cocina para darle de comer…

-Hey nena ¿Pequeña saltarina? ¡Hay comida! saltarina anda se que te estás haciendo jajaja…

\- Hola edwald ¿Y mamá dónde está? ¿Mami? – empezó a llorar...

-Hey calma saltarina, mami se canso y se fue a dormir está arriba en lo que tú y yo comemos, traje pastel de carne, postre y galletas, bueno esas ya las comiste ¿Quieres leche?...

-Sí, mami se puso a llolal cuando llegamos de vel al abuelito Chalie, cleo que fue poque tile las foles velad…

-No amor, anda comamos ¿Te parece si después vemos una peli? – ella solo asintió y empezamos a comer después de sacar la comida del micro, '_Ella'_ hablo todo el tiempo de cosas que había hecho aquí hace unos meses, le gustaba ir a un claro, al parecer por sus '_indicaciones'_ era el mismo que yo iba después de terminar y que '_ella'_ me ayudara a secar los platos que habíamos ensuciado arriba de la encimera ya que no alcanzaba, nos fuimos a ver la película y puso la de Mullan, después de esa vimos la de Zatura pero en mitad de esta ya se había quedado dormida cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido hubo un apagón ¡Demonios la luz se había ido! Eso era lo único que faltaba, al tiempo que oía a Bella gritar y abrir la puerta estaba oscuro ella alterada y si decimos que con luz y con sus propios pies se caía no quería imaginar que pasaría sin luz y alterada, camine con rapidez pero con cuidado de no despertar a '_ella'_ hacia el segundo piso con Bella, cuando me vio con '_ella'_ se relajo entramos a la habitación y la acosté pobre de mí saltarina había sido un día agitado, Bella se acostó junto a ella y la abrazo, cuando me disponía a salir me tomo del brazo…

-Se que no puedo pedirte nada, además de lo que ya has hecho pero no te vayas, por favor quédate – se hizo a un lado en la cama para darme espacio, no me iría pero quedarme junto a ellas era lo mejor me senté y quite mis tenis, me acosté recargado en la cabecera y las a traje a las dos enrollándolas en mis brazos al poco tiempo Bella ya estaba dormida a causa de las lagrimas, ya era tarde posiblemente las 12 y disfrutaba de la compañía, estaba dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando mi teléfono vibro en mi pantalón, ¡Mi madre!...

\- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Dónde estás? Me tienes muy preocupada cariño, y me puedes decir ¿Que paso en mi cocina?…..

\- Mamá lo siento, se me había olvidado y eso bueno puedo explicarlo, estoy en casa de Bella, al parecer hoy fue un día y un tanto peculiar me llamo para que viniera y bueno quise traerle algo de comer lo siento mamá, en serio y bueno con la tormenta se fue la luz y supongo fue por algún árbol, así que me quedare aquí con ellas…

\- Oh mis pequeñas, no te preocupes cariño, cuídalas se que lo harás, te quiero nos vemos mañana supongo….-me despedí de ella y colgué puse mi teléfono en la bolsa de mi camisa y me abandone en el sueño…

.-.-.-.

Sentía una pequeña opresión en el estomago y ¿Alguna risa? Sentía un calor a mi lado y un olor a fresáis y una cachetadas…

\- ¿Edwald? Despieta, andale, vamos a jugal – entonces abrí mis ojos y encontré a '_ella'_ arriba de mi ¿Como había llegado ahí? Tenia mi teléfono y estaba por lo que parecía tomando fotos, era una traviesa, cuando mire a mi lado Bella estaba acurrucada a mi costado y sus manos apretaban en puños mi camisa imposibilitando que me fuera, '_ella'_ siguió hablándole hasta que despertó cuando se dio cuenta me soltó y se alejo con un hermoso rubor sobre sus mejillas – ¡Mami! Quelo leche…

\- Si amor lo siento, anda vamos, Edward lo siento quieres acompañarnos anda – antes de que saliera y tomara a '_ella'_ yo la tome diciéndole algo en secreto – ¿Que paso?...

\- Necesito hablar con tigo, ¿Estas molesta no es así, te incomode? No te preocupes no tenia intención de hacerlo pero '_ella'_ me llamo y no pude negarme, esperaría hasta que me hablaras o algo pero ayer no pude, lo siento si te hice sentir mal yo me iré – se sentó en la cama llorando ¿Y ahora?...

-No, yo ayer me sentí muy mal con lo de papá, su muerte todo ¿Sabes? Nunca me había pasado en estos años pero ayer… lamentó que hayas pasado por eso, no quería que vieras a si y…

\- Bella hey nena tranquila, ¿si? Me encanto que '_ella'_ me llamara, porque quería estar aquí para ti en estos momentos, en los que necesitas de alguien ¿Me entiendes? Apoyarte en algo, siempre ¿Recuerdas? Una oportunidad para que esto funcione, no entiendo porque te fuiste así pero sabes no descanse hasta saber de ti y mira a donde vine encontrarte, tenia previsto tener un 3 grado con Esme pero eso no paso esperaría hasta que estuvieras lista y creo que algo así paso, ahora vamos tenemos que desayunar '_ella'_ esta algo asustada porque piensa que tú la regañaras, ¿Bella? No dudes en que siempre luchare para que esto funcione, no sé qué pasa pero siempre recuerda que no me daré por vencido….

\- Y no quiero que lo hagas Edward pero no soy como uno de tus pacientes a los que puedas curar, yo estoy rota por dentro hay cosas que me superan y no sé si algún día estaré bien….

\- Bueno déjame eso a mi ¿Si? Yo decidiré hasta que punto puedo seguir, y créeme no soy de los que se dan por vencido, te quiero Bells y luchare porque estemos bien, tu '_ella'_ y yo ahora vamos – antes de que saliera la tome desprevenida y le plantee un beso, había extrañado sus labios y eso que solo los había probado una sola ves, dulces como ella – te quiero – quería decir te amo, pero no era tiempo….

\- Eres un tonto, anda mi bebe espera….

.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Dios Bella eres agh! Te dije que no importa eres y serias mi invitada ¿Por Dios que vas hacer? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer con '_ella'_? – Silencio – si eso pensé, ahora te alistas y voy por ustedes, ¿Oíste? A las 8 paso por tu casa, te quiero, chaito…

\- Espera '_ella'_ quiere hablar con tigo – me paso a mi pequeña, si mi pequeña, me pregunto cómo estaba y porque no había ido desde el sábado pero es que había ido con papá a reglar unas cosas con él, a si que le dije lo que haríamos y claro que se alegro muchísimo, ahora Bella no podía negarse, esa noche las presentaría a mi familia como mi novia y mi bebe….

_**POV BELLA…**_

¡Vaya todo lo que había pasado, era puf un sueño! Edward me quería no quería creer pero es que por primera ves me sentía querida, amada, había insistido con que me la pasara con su familia pero no quería era un día para estar con la familia y '_ella'_ y yo no pintábamos nada, siempre había pasado la navidad con papá, bueno ahora con '_ella'_ mi bebe, no cambiaria pero claro mis planes eran diferente _'uno dispone y viene el diablo y lo descompone'_ claro en este caso Edward le había dicho a '_ella'_ y ella estaba más que emocionada no podía quitarle esa emoción a mi bebe ella se daba cuenta de todo, estábamos en su recamara revisando que se pondría saltaba como chapulín, tanto tiempo con Vera era malo, un vestido esta pasado de moda, otro no ese color no gusta, otro no combina con la época, definitivamente juntarla con Alice era malo muy malo, estaba a punto de irme a Port Ángeles a comprar algo hasta que el timbre sonó, ¿No podía ser Edward o sí? Cuando abrí un chico me sonrió ¿Un paquete?...

\- ¿Isabella Swan?...

\- Si soy yo…

\- Firme aquí esto es para usted – firme y tome el paquete con un '_gracias'_ cuando fui abrirlo casi me caigo era un costoso vestido para '_ella'_ y para mí algo muy ostentoso venia con una nota….

_* Querida Bella pensé que necesitarías esto como cada año, nunca vienes a casa pero tengo la sensación que lo necesitaras, después me lo agradecerás, te quiere y adora Alice…_

_P.D. Es de Rosalie y mío, no, no hay devoluciones, pagos, ok un pago día de compras te quiero…*_

Esto solo podía ser de ella mi querida amiga Alice la amaba, ella había sido un gran a poyo cuando mi bebe nació.

Saque el vestido de '_ella'_ y se lo enseñe, sus ojitos brillaron de la emoción era un vestido blanco de encajes divino, con un listón rosa en la cintura que terminaba en un moño, unos zapatos blancos con detalles rosas también, traía hasta unos moñitos divinos para el pelo, el mío era ¿Cómo decirlo? Era normal de la parte de arriba pero ¡Dios! Tenía una abertura que se me vería ¡Todo! Era en blanco, negro y gris, unos zapatos de tacón que tendría que tener cuidado si no quería caerme y provocar un accidente, nos bañamos juntas como lo hacíamos casi siempre, nos arreglamos y vestimos, mi bebe se veía genial, estaba terminando de ponerle sus moñitos cuando el timbre sonó, bajamos claro mi nena me apuraba para abrir definitivo pasar tiempo con Alice y Vera era malo, cuando abrí Edward se quedo pasmado ¿Ok eso era bueno o malo? Pero lo que si no me esperaba era lo que hizo, me tomo de la cintura y me planto un beso, un muy buen beso, que no tarde en responder y que me dejo sin aliento…

\- ¡Estas hermosa! Hola – iba a responder pero una pequeñita nos interrumpió, eh de decir que '_ella'_ estaba muy nerviosa, habíamos hablado de adonde iríamos, ella conocía a Esme pero bueno Edward me presentaría como su novia, a lo que ella solo se quedo pensativa para saber que ideas se le estarían ocurriendo – Oh pero mi pequeña saltarina esta mas que hermosa. Hola amor, te ves hermosa ¿Nos vamos?...

-Sí, solo déjame me termino de poner los zapatos y mi bolso – subí y escuche que '_ella'_ hablaba con Edward preguntándole algo a lo que no preste mucha atención, lo cual fue muy mala idea cuando regrese, estaban un poco callados y Edward fruncía el seño, cuando subimos al auto se cuchicheaban algo pero la verdad ya le preguntaría a Edward, era raro….

_(N/A: Un pequeño Pov. de la pequeña Anthonella, jejeje espero lo entiendan, en el lenguaje, pequeño jejeje)_

_**POV ANTHONELLA…**_

La veldad mi mamá se veía muy bonita, cuando Edwald me dijo que iliamos a cenal con su mami me gusto mucho, pol fin velia a sus papis, el me dijo que plensentalia a mi mami con ellos como su novia lo que me pleguntaba ¿Como me plesentalia a mi? ¿Yo ela la hija de su novia, que ela? Cuando vi mi vestido me gusto mucho y cuando Edwald dijo que estaba helmosa me guto, aploveche el momento cuando mami fue pol su bolsa pala pleguntale a Edwald soble mi..

\- ¿Edwald, si vas a plesental a mi mami, a tus papas como tu novia yo como me plesentalia? – se quedo callado ¿No quelia plesentalme?...

\- Pues como mi pequeña saltarina, mi hija ¿No te parece? – ¿Yo su hija? o sea que tendía un ¿Papá? El ela muy lindo con migo y yo lo quelia muchísimo…

\- Clalo que si, ¿Pelo tus papas no se enojalan? Yo no quelo que se enojen…

\- Claro que no, ¿Te parece que les preguntemos a ellos que piensan de que seas mi bebe, y después a tu mami? – yo solo asentí, cuando mami legleso no dijimos nada y me gusto, que tal que mami se enojaba, en el camino a la casa de Esme, yo no dije nada y mami solo me veía pero después de eso Edwald la distajo con una plática de gandes que yo no entendía, cuando llegamos a la casa de Esme, me sentí mal, no quelia entlal y si ella se enojaba pelo Edwald me calgo y salimos a donde estaban todos ellos, Alice, Vela, Emmett, Losalie, Calisle, Japel, y Esme, solo aplete las manos y cleo que peñisque a Edwald, polque se quejo, cuando entlamos todos hablaban y yo solo estaba en una esquina quelia devolvel el estomago, Vela me saludo pelo no tenia ganas de jugal, cuando Esme se fue a la cocina la seguí ahola o nunca, agalal al tolo pol los cuelnos, o a Esme de las manos, uno, dos, tles, cuatro, cinco, seis…

\- Hola pequeña como estas '_ella'_, quieres una galletita, son tus favoritas…

\- Esme puedo hablal con tigo un momento – me miro raro pero era ahola – y con Calisle…

\- Si pequeña ¿Te parece si vamos al jardín? Está adornado, este año me ayudo Edward – solo asentí, oh y si no quelia ni modo Anthonella ya le dijiste, valol vamos – Carlisle Anthonella quiere hablar con nosotros, ahora si amor que querías decirnos – ¿Puedo il al baño? '_ella'_ ahola…

\- Mi mamI y Edwald son novios – vi su cala de asonblo, eso no ela bueno o ¿Sí? – y Edwald quiele plesental a mi mamá con ustedes como su novia pelo yo no sé cómo me plesentalia a mí, a si que le plegunte y me dio que como su hija – seguían como si nada, solo callados y con la boca avielta – pelo yo no sé si ustedes quielan, a si que mejol se los plegunto a ustedes dos plimelo, si Edwald es mi papá ustedes selian mis abuelos, yo quelia sabel si us…

\- Claro que si mi pequeña '_ella'_ claro que me gustaría ser tu abuelita, a mí y a Carlisle…

\- Claro que si pequeña, venga vamos a decirles a todos – no se polque Esme estaba llolando, me senti mal a lo mejol le había echo sentil mal, cuando entlamos mamá se quedo viendo a Esme que se la llevo y seguía llolando, Edwald me calgo en seguida y yo escondi mi cala en su cuello mientas Calisle le decía lo que yo le había dicho, Edwald me decía que me calmala pelo y si no quelia, yo seguía llolando hasta que Esme y mamá salielon, habel que pasaba pelo yo no quelia despegalme de Edwald…

\- Hey ¿Princesa? Pequeña saltarina ¿Anthonella? Vamos saltarina porque lloras, nadie está enojado con tigo mira Esme llora porque está feliz por lo que le dijiste mira – voltee, solo alzando un poco mi cala y Esme me sonleia, me tendía sus blazos, los tome en seguida,…

\- Mi pequeña, '_ella'_ nunca podría enojarme con tigo, estoy feliz porque ahora tengo otra hermosa nieta ahora ¿Te parece si comemos unas galletas en lo que esta la cena? – solo asentí y vi a mamá hablal con Edwald y leía, no se enojo con migo, ahola me daba cuenta que tenia una familia muy glande, que me quelia y mi mamá estaba feliz y la quelia, al igual que a Edwald…

O0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o00o0o0oo00o

_**¿Qué piensan de la pequeña 'ella'? nos leemos en una semana.**_

_**Este arroz ya se coció… yo creo que muy pronto tenemos…. Eh nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios en un hermoso RR, nos leemos…**_

_**Locura realizada…**_

_**Cambio y fuera…**_

_**By:antoCullen::**_

_**Jane.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la increíble S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes)**_

_**=Cadenas Al Corazón=**_

_**Música:**_

_**Corazones Invencibles – Alex Syntek.**_

CAP. 4 UN AÑO NUEVO, FAMILIA NUEVA… POV EDWARD…

\- Papi ¿Me ables el jugo, pol favol? Glacias - me entrego el jugo ella y me agradeció cuando se lo di, si señor estábamos aquí en el centro comercial esperando a las chicas para ir a comer, la fiesta de navidad había estado muy bien la verdad, después de haber llorado todos como magdalenas había estado genial, lo habían tomado muy bien y a mí me hacía más que feliz, ahora mi pequeña saltarina me decía papá, la verdad se escuchaba genial que me llamara a si, habíamos recorrido las tiendas de principio a fin, según Alice año nuevo ropa, zapatos, accesorios nuevos, raro si ella cada semana era nuevo pero nos habían abandonado para ir a comprar algunas cosas '_importantes'_ las chicas estaban jugando y Ethan las molestaba con cualquier cosa, era lo malo de juntar a 2 niñas d años y uno de 6 años según niño grande…

\- Hey romeo a ¿Dónde te fuiste? - estaba a punto de responderle cuando mi celular sonó, era Bella…

-¡Edward! Te voy a matar por dejarme venir con la enana, ¡Ahg! ¿Cómo esta 'ella'? - _¡Isabella Swan muévete y deja ese teléfono ahora!_ \- ¡Agh! ¿Edward? Te juro que hoy duermes afuera en el patio con el perro - solo pude reír negando, Alice se la había llevado y a Bella no le gustaban las compras, lo que sentía era que dormiría en el patio, si, había estado durmiendo con Bella y 'ella' en su casa y desayunando, era como si viviéramos juntos, bueno al menos los dos últimos días ya que papá me había pedido ayuda, en algunos casos, a si que ya extrañaba estar con ellas, y si me había ganado una noche afuera, era realmente malo…

\- ¡Hey! Vamos a buscar una mesa y pedir la comida, en lo que las chicas llegan ¿Qué quieren comer chicos?...

\- Yo quiero hamburguesas…

\- Hamburguesas…

\- ¡Si hamburguesas, con papas!...

-Ok, será hamburguesas, vamos ya le avise a Bella donde estaríamos - caminamos hacia el McDonald's y nos pusimos en una mesa grande para todos, la verdad es que las mujeres nos veían raro y bueno la verdad es que si nos veíamos así, 4 hombres 3 pequeños, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett y yo con Vera, Ethan y '_ella'_ bueno unos padres solteros, dejamos a Carlisle con los chicos y cuando regresamos empezamos dándoles su hamburguesa a cada quien las chicas también llegaron y empezamos a comer entre risas, chistes y collejas de parte de Rosalie para Emmett, después de hora y media regresamos a casa era 29 de Diciembre, para año nuevo faltaban 2 días ¿Y mi hermana la loca quería que no durmiera con Bella? ¿Por qué?...

\- ¿Pero Alice que voy hacer yo con ustedes? A demás tengo que hacer la cena y…

\- Pero mamá tengo una idea ¿Qué tal que le pides ayuda a Jessica? Después en la tarde antes de que lleguemos Edward puede ir a dejarte a casa de Bella ¿Si? - Puchero Alice y mamá acepto, esta noche fue insoportable no pude dormir quería sentir el pequeño cuerpo de mi Isabella junto a mí, al otro día no fue mejor ya que me sentía como un zombi pero en la noche no me aguante simplemente me fui a su casa y como Alice se quedaba ahí bueno simplemente escale su ventana, aunque no creo que hubiera sido una buena idea, ya que se espanto mucho…

-Shh, shh ¡Hey nena tranquila, Bella, Bella!...

\- ¿Edward? ¡Diablos me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí? o Edward me asuste mucho…

\- Hey tranquila, es solo que no podía dejar de verte otro día más, a si que vine a una pequeña visita pero creo que es un poco tarde, lo siento nena, y…

\- Quédate Edward, por favor que date a dormir con migo — eso no tenia ni que pedirlo, la ayude a costarse en la cama y la atraje hacia mí para que se recostara encima mi Bella y pronto nos vino el sueño, claro hasta que Alice se le ocurrió entrar como torbellino y encontrarnos dormidos, eso fue algo raro un tercer grado nos esperaba….

.

\- ¿Edward, no se suponía que terminarían de arreglarse en casa de Bella?..

\- Carlisle conoces a Alice, ella no se mide en detalles…

-Papá no pude verlas, entraron al estacionamiento y desde entonces raptaron a mamá, a si que…

\- Papi Carlisle no te preocupes lo único que puede pasar es que quieras escaparte en esta noche con Esme tu sabes a…

\- ¡Emmett! – dijimos todos a las locuras de Emmett, digo no era necesario saber de la vida sexual de mis padres, todos estábamos vestidos, con trajes de Boss, Armani, Gussi, corbata, saco, zapatos, escuchamos los pasos en el tope de las escaleras empezaron a bajar la primera era Alice, una pequeña duende, Rosalie una muñeca de nieve, si no tuviera a mi hermosa Bella bueno ella se veía muy sexy, Emmett se le caía la baba, Esme venía de una hermosa reno para mi objeción era un vestido muy, muy corto para mi madre y bueno mi padre se dio cuenta y mi Bella diablos estaba hecha una diosa, traía un hermoso traje de santa Claus o más bien de chica Claus ¡Joder! Tendría un problema muy serio en mis pantalones que me empezaban a quedar chicos y mi pequeña saltarina era una hermosa santita, Vera una duende igual a su mami y Ethan un muñeco de nieve, esto era realmente hermoso, amaría a Alice, me acerque a Bella que estaba hecha un tomate por lo sonrojada….

\- Te ves hermosa amor…

\- Vaya amor te ves preciosa, valió la pena la espera…

\- ¿Yo también me veo hermosa?...

\- ¡Claro que si te ves espectacular! Ahora vamos, la cena esta casi lista y mamá te ves muy hermosa - la cena transcurrió como siempre entre risas y chistes, o lo que era de esperarse zapes de parte de Rosalie hacia Emmett, después de cenar el rico pavo y esas cosas que mamá hacia que subiera de peso en navidad, me fui con los niños a la sala a un lado se encontraba el piano, senté a '_ella'_ junto a mí y a los demás los puse arriba del piano. Los demás se fueron a la sala y cuando empecé a tocar todos pusieron la atención en nosotros cuatro, la verdad tenia algo que no tocaba las teclas pero sonó increíble cuando termine, los chicos aplaudieron y desde ahí empezamos a practicar con el pobre piano, después de esto tendría que ser ajustado y afinado, al último '_ella'_ y yo seguíamos practicando, cuando nos dimos cuenta que Vera y Ethan ya habían caído dormidos, mi pequeña se caía también pero era más su entusiasmo para mantenerse despierta, la cargue al igual que Jasper y Emmett, subimos a nuestra habitación lo cual me recordaba, la noche de navidad, la más vergonzosa creo yo…

_***Noche buena***_

Ya estaba preparada la cama no quería que Bella se sintiera incomoda, así que me acosté en el sofá fingiendo dormir, sentí sus pasos hacia mí y hablar…

\- ¿Eres un testarudo cierto, como yo? Es la mejor noche Edward gracias, descansa cariño - cuando estuve seguro que Bella se había dormido, la luz apagada, estuve despierto un par de horas pero me fui quedando dormido con el pensamiento de que era muy feliz, la verdad es que era muy movedizo a la hora de dormir por eso siempre ponía almohadas pero al no sentirlas pensé que estaba en mi cama muy plácidamente hasta que sentí el suelo duro y frio se escucho un ruido muy duro pero la única en despertar fue Bella, prendió la luz y se paro rápidamente tratando de que su coordinación no fallara veía que quería reírse, yo en el piso, almohadas, sabana, bueno era algo temible, me ayudo y sentó en la cama, era absurdo - haber pequeño gran hombre, mides ¿Cuánto? ¿2 metros? ¿Pero te duermes en un sofá y caes, quejándote como niña? es divertido, déjame ver ¿Te has hecho daño?..

\- Estoy perfecto, no rías pero no acostumbro a dormir sin estar rodeado de almohadas, sabes ellas me mantienen en la cama…

-Ok, anda acuéstate, ahora Edward - a pago la luz y se acostó junto a mí al otro lado estaba mi saltarina y tenia almohadas alrededor para no caer como yo, Bella me abrazo y acaricio mi mano para que durmiera - espero que a si no te caigas, si ruedas para haya bueno podrías aplastar a '_ella'_ pero en ese caso ella te daría una mordida y para acá bueno no creo, buenas noches Edward, descansa…

_***Fin***_

Bueno pero eso paso hace mucho, ok una semana pero era diferente cuando termine, me metí al baño para ponerme un pantalón y cepillar mis dientes, poniendo almohadas alrededor de saltarina, la verdad no tome mucho tiempo pero cuando salí tenia una visión de Bella que bueno sería muy difícil de olvidar, ella estaba en un tipo de lencería blanca que era ¡Dios! Solo con verla mis pantalones se achicaron, cuando ella se dio cuenta rápido se puso la camisa pero yo ya la había tomado de la cintura y estábamos besándonos, pase mi lengua por el contorno de su labio pidiendo en silencio un permiso que me fue concedido de inmediato, mi lengua exploraba todos los lugares de su boca y se encontraba con su lengua en un movimiento sincronizado, mis manos bajaban por su espalda, cuello, cuando la falta de aire nos separo, juntamos nuestras frente aun con las respiraciones alteradas….

\- Lo siento…

\- Yo también, vamos a dormir - como era de esperarse me acosté en el medio, con dos mujeres que amaba a los lados, me dormí con una sonrisa un día muy especial, siempre que estuviera con ellas….

Me desperté porque sentí un pequeño peso en mi pecho un poco más abajo y la risa de '_ella'_ estaba poniendo sus pequeños deditos en mis ojos, mejillas, nariz, frente toda mi cara, cuando puso sobre mi boca rápidamente lo tome entre mis labios, ella se echaba a carcajear, Bella se despertó también y nos vio jugar, era divertido parecíamos una familia de verdad y eso era lo que quería lograr y hacer con ella, una familia, mas hijos, lo cual le llevo a pensar en el vientre hinchado de Bells ¿Cómo se vería, sentiría? Rápido aleje eso primero una cosa después otra, se levantaron y vistieron, cuando bajaron no había nadie, Bella empezó a preparar el desayuno tortitas con miel y distintos dulces, lavo y desinfecto las frutas que me puso a picar, '_ella'_ solo veía como su mamá se movía por la cocina era simplemente genial cuando se suponía teníamos suficientes tortitas todos ya estaban a bajo, con su respectivo plato con tortitas, fruta picada, los dulces y chocolate caliente, esto era genial después de desayunar, '_ella'_ subió por su mochila era tarde por lo cual las llevaría a demás de que había nevado hacia un frio terminal, mientras esperábamos a Bella en el volvo '_ella'_ me pregunto algo que de verdad me dejo no sé cómo…

\- ¿Edward? ¿Clees que los leyes magos me tlaigan el legalo que pida aun si no son jugetes?...

\- ¿Eh? Si cariño, recuerda en navidad santa te trajo todo lo que pediste ¿No? - ella a sintió - entonces sí, ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué quieres?..

\- Quiero pedirle, que nunca te separes de nosotras, quiero pedirles un papá para siempre, quiero pedirles a ti de regalo, quiero que seas mi papá para siempre, aunque cleo que eso es pol ti ¿No? - me había quedado callado, ella me quería para siempre y claro que yo la quería por siempre…

\- Claro que si amor, pero sabes nunca, nunca, me voy a ir de tu lado. Y cuando veas o creas que eso pasa simplemente no olvides que te amo muchísimo y dónde quieras que estés estaré ahí contigo, aquí en tu corazón te quiero Anthonella…

\- También te quiero Edward - se abrazo a mí y a si hasta que se paso a su asiento de niños, habían pasado los días y el día de reyes había estado muy bien la verdad '_ella'_ había recibido muchos regalos al igual que Vera y Ethan, todos nos habíamos regalado algo a Esme una cámara nueva, Carlisle una figura tallada en madera del siglo pasado era muy antigua la habíamos mandado a restaurar, Jasper una colección de guitarras sureñas, Alice un día entero en un centro comercial solo para ellas, bueno ese era para Esme Rosalie y Bella, Emmett un nuevo juego importado para su _wi_, Bella una cadena con un corazón de una piedra preciosa con una cadena de oro blanco, tenia incrustado _'I love'_ y a '_ella'_ todo tipo de aviones de una muñeca muy fea pero que para ella era genial, una bici, un patín, berbíes de todo tipo y muchas cosas más al igual que Vera, a Ethan en cambio le llegaron coches de todo tipo, bicicleta, patines, una guitarra y una batería.

Cuando tuvimos que regresar el 8 de enero fue un caos por las cosas pero pudimos llegar muy bien, los días siguieron su curso normal, sin ningún alterca miento, la verdad es que el único era que no podía dormir, me había acostumbrado al cuerpo de mi Bella pero no sabía qué hacer, no es como que le fuera a decir _'Bella no puedo dormir me haces falta'_ o ¿Si? Esto era un caos en mi cabeza, salí de mis pensamientos cuando entro Tanya a mi oficina, si ahora era mía...

\- Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? Necesito hablar algunas cosas con tigo, ya sabes, sobre la obra y esas cosas…

\- Si claro Tanya, ¿Dime que necesitas? Para irlo relacionando y si será seleccionar - me pare para guardar los documentos en la gaveta teníamos varias inscripciones eso era bueno para la academia, cuando sentí que Tanya estaba cerca, muy cerca de mí, ¿No sabía acaso del espacio personal? Empezó a tocarme el brazo y pasar su dedo por mi pecho ¿En serio? Me aleje pero antes de prever lo que iba hacer me tomo de la cara y estampo sus labios en los mios, diablos parecía lapa, oí un jadeo en la puerta y cuando me separe vi a Bella ahí parada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas sin derramar, me odie por eso, ¿Esto tenia que ser una broma verdad? - Bella yo…

\- Yo… Lo siento, pensé que estaba desocupado señor Cullen, solo quería…olvídelo con permiso - y se fue, trate de ir tras ella pero la lapa, quiero decir Tanya me lo impidió…

\- ¡Hey Edward! Déjala, estamos pasando un buen rato y podemos seg…

\- Escúchame muy bien porque solo lo repetiré una sola ves ¿Ok? Déjame en paz, no quiero que me busques ni que vuelvas hacer lo que has hecho, no quiero tener que presentar alguna queja con la señora Platt, ¿Me has entendido? – dije muy seguro, nadie sabía que Esme era mi madre y quería seguir manteniendo ese perfil, claro que con Bella era imposible ¿No?...

\- Pero Eddie, yo pensé, se que te atraigo no lo…

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Una sola mas y te largas ¿Entiendes? ¡Ahora sal! Tengo que salir de aquí - salí y cerré la oficina, la academia quedaba libre después de las clases para chicos que no podían pagar la cuota que era referente, mamá era así, claro mientras el estudio estuviera entregado en condiciones nunca podría haber problemas, salí de ahí echando chispas, Bella no estaba en clase y todavía faltaban 2 horas, pregunte a los chicos y me dijeron que se había ido después de una llamada…

\- Señor Cullen ella nos dio el tiempo, recibió una llamada del kínder donde esta Anthonella, dijo que le avisaría a lo mejor no estaba, era importante…

-Gracias - tome el volvo a todo lo que daba, rogaba no me detuvieran. Fui al kínder para ver qué pasaba, cuando llegue había un taxi ella se había venido en el, ¡Demonios! Entre después de avisar al guardia, cuando entre estaba Bella con '_ella'_ en sus brazos, mi nena se sentía mal, la espere afuera no quería hacer un escándalo, Bella estaba más que enojada y dolida por lo que supuestamente paso en la oficina, cuando salió se sorprendió de verme era lógico que la siguiera ¿No? Por suerte mi saltarina enseguida pidió mis brazos era algo bueno ¿No? — ven acá mi pequeña saltarina ¿Qué te paso, que paso Bella?...

\- Me lele la pansita, no pala le dolel…

\- Solo fue que anoche cenamos una ensalada y eso fue lo que le hizo daño hasta ahorita lo vomito es lo que dijo la maestra, la llevare al médico y se quedara en casa, después mañana no vendrá al escuela así que ya sabes mañana no iré al estudio ahora amor despídete el taxi nos espera - auch eso dolió, ella hablaba de dejar que otro revisara a mi nena, se iba a casa en taxi sin importar que yo estaba aquí me hablaba secamente y ¿Qué esperabas que te diera besos y abrazos después de lo que vio? Cállate, deje de pelear con mi mente y hable esperaba que no saliera ninguna estupidez - Edward se me hace tarde…

\- No es necesario y lo sabes, podemos ir a casa y la checare, sin necesidad de que estés en un hospital los odias, a demás tengo que hablar con tigo d…

\- No es necesario y con lo de hablar, eso lo podemos arreglar en el estudio diferente a eso no tengo que hablar más con usted señor Cullen y…

\- Papi quielo il a casa con tigo, no quelo il a que me piquen ¿Si papi? — mi pequeña saltarina era mi salvación, mire a Bella con una sonrisa a lo cual ella bufo yendo al taxi a pagar pero me le adelante y le di un billete grande al conductor, me dirigí al volvo sentía la mirada matadora de ella sobre mí acomode a '_ella'_ en su silla y emprendimos hacia mi departamento, como era de esperarse no hablamos, y '_ella'_ se durmió, era la hora de la siesta, cuando llegamos cargue a mi pequeña que ni siquiera sintió el movimiento, ya adentro la lleve a la habitación donde tenia todas mis cosas, le tome signos cheque su corazón estaba perfectamente y como decía Bella solo era la comida de ayer, por suerte tenia suero y le prepare uno en la cocina cuando Bella le ponía la ropa, cuando entre estaba dormida mi bebe, su siesta era sin objeciones, la tome y le di el bazo empezó a tomar poco a poco hasta la mitad sin despertarse, ahora hablar con la fiera digo Bella…

\- No es necesario que hagas todo esto Edward nos podemos o más bien tenemos que irnos ya así que con permiso - antes de que tomara a _'ella'_ la tome del brazo y la saque de la habitación, no señor teníamos que hablar o me dejaba de llamar Edward Cullen - ¡Que te pasa!

\- Dije que teníamos que hablar y es lo que va a pasar, ahora vamos, ¿No vas a moverte? - ella solo negó, me acerque a ella cargándola sobre mi hombro y entrando a la habitación de huéspedes con ella…

\- ¿Eres un cavernícola o qué? Déjame salir o grito, me importa un - la calle con un beso, demostrándole mi amor por ella pero ella mantenía la boca cerrada, al parecer no había conocido la vena orgullosa de Bella y eso era un problema la verdad, la solté y ella tenia los ojos abiertos, me separe de ella…

\- Bella tienes que saber lo que paso en la oficina no es….

\- Edward no me vayas a decir que no es lo que parece porque se lo que vi y no estoy siega, se lo que pasa eres un hombre ¡Por Dios! Nosotros somos un obstáculo en tu vida y Anthonella te ha dado un cargo que no es tuyo, ella no es tu - ahora la interrumpí yo, sabía muy bien que ella no era mi hija pero no lo permitiría, ella era mía desde que la conocí, no importaba si no llevaba mi sangre era mía…

\- No te atrevas a decir que no es mi hija porque eso no es cierto, sabes que la quiero como tal al igual que a ti, lo que viste fue un estúpido beso pero me lo dio Tanya no yo, ella entro a la oficina para ver lo de los ensayos de sus grupos, le dije que si me pare a guardar los documentos ella se me acerco y cuando me alejaba de ella me planto ese beso, bueno fue cuando tu entraste lo juro por Dios Bella, nunca han sido un obstáculo para mi y se lo deje en claro a ella que no me molestara mas o presentaría una queja a la dueña a la señora Platt, nena es enserio…

\- Es que Edward no se qué pensar, es mejor que dejemos todo esto aquí, ya no quiero, no - la calle besándola no señor nada de dejar las cosas la amaba y quería estar con ella, lleve sus manos a mi cuello y las deje ahí, tome su pequeña cintura y la alce para no tener que estar encorvado esta vez cuando pedí permiso para entrar ella me lo concedió, estuvimos besándonos hasta que nos falto el aire y oímos el grito de mi pequeña, salimos del cuarto estaba sentada en la cama con sus lagrimitas me acerque a ella y la puse sobre mi regazo ella se aferro a mi camisa mi nena, mire a Bella que nos estaba observando…

\- No puedes quitarme esto, no puedes quitárnoslo - solo asintió, nos quedamos hasta que '_ella'_ se durmió, cuando bajamos estaba callada, eso no me gustaba ¿Qué le pasaba? Nos sentamos en la sala, después de un tiempo por fin hablo…

\- ¿Sabes porque me fui a si a Forks? – yo no respondí solo espere a que siguiera – Porque no quería intentar nada contigo, tengo miedo Edward, nunca he estado con nadie la única relación fue el padre de '_ella'_ si es que a si se le llama, de ahí solo mi hija me ha importado, tengo miedo de confiar y que algo pase, no voy a poder ser nunca la mujer que tu quieres o necesitas yo estoy mal, no puedo hacerte esto a ti…

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que yo decida, lo que quiero hacer? Quiero estar con las dos que formemos una familia los 3, me dices que no puedes estar conmigo que tienes miedo pero ¿De qué, porque? No me dejas estar contigo ayudarte Bella, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que confíes en mí, por favor déjame estar a tu lado contigo, amarte - ella negó, porque, que tenia que hacer…

\- No Edward, no se no - y se echo a llorar, como nunca se derrumbo, como en casa…

\- Hey nena tranquila ¿Si? Está bien, mira si no quieres aquí dejamos todo, seguimos como amigos pero por favor no te alejes, no me quites la dicha de estar para '_ella'_ pero ¿Sabes algo? No dejare de luchar por ti nunca, siempre estarás en mi corazón - un sollozo salió de ella y empezó a negar y se paró a dar vueltas enfrente de mí, no entendía que pasaba…

\- ¡Es que soy egoísta! ¿Ves? No quiero que te alejes de mí, no quiero que dejes de luchar, es solo que no quiero pero tengo miedo Edward, no sé qué hacer, algo en mi está roto, esa confianza se fue y no sé donde esta pero soy lo suficiente egoísta para no dejarte libre y que puedas ser feliz - seguía llorando, eso era lo único que necesitaba que ella me dijera que no quería lejos de ella, me pare y la abrase contra mi…

\- Y no lo haré, estaré aquí siempre que me quieras nena, siempre, ahora vamos tienes que descansar - subimos a la habitación memoria por dormir con ellas como hace días pero no quería incomodar a Bella, cuando me di la vuelta ella me jalo asiendo que callera encima de ella y se abrazo a mi…

-No te vayas, duerme con nosotras por favor…

\- Claro que si, Bella recuerda una cosa, nunca me voy a ir siempre estaré aquí para ti para lo que sea y me necesites, recuerda que te quiero a ti y Anthonella, ahora duerme mi pequeña, mi pequeña Bella la dueña de mi corazón….

.-.-.-.

2 meses desde que había pasado el beso con Tanya, la plática con Bella y que mi nena estaba mejor de su pancita, habíamos estado en mi casa, en la suya y dormíamos por días en una o otros en otra, ahora estaba más estresada ya que la competencia era en 20 días dónde bailaría el solo y en parejas de dos representando a Platt, ella y yo no habíamos pasado de los besos, una por qué bueno '_ella'_ entraba en el preciso momento y después bueno no la quería presionar sabia que algo había pasado pero yo la amaba y haría lo que fuera, la esperaría porque nuestra relación era más que una noche de sexo….

00o0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o

¡Hey! De nuevo yo ¿Qué tal ven la historia? ¿Les gusta como para dejar un lindo comentario? Yo creo que sí, saben que eso me haría muy feliz…

Bueno veremos cómo se desarrolla todo esto, nos vemos en la siguiente ¡Actualización!...

**Besos incrustados aquí***

Jane

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la increíble S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (Ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes)**_

_**=Cadenas Al Corazón=**_

_**Música:**_

_Fui – Reik…_

CAP. 5 UN PASO MÁS EN LA RELACION… POV BELLA…

Habían pasado ya dos meses, el tiempo se iba volando y yo me sentía más nerviosa de lo normal, la competencia era en tan solo 20 días ¿Que haría? Ponerme a llorar no era una opción, Esme me hablaba y me daba todo su a poyo, la verdad es que no sabía ni porque tan nerviosa, no era la primera vez y después yo era una maestra y representaría a mi academia, eso no sirve estoy muerta de miedo y mis nervios…

Ahora estaba en casa terminando la cena, la verdad era raro '_ella'_ se había ido con Edward a comprar algunas cosas que el necesitaba y bueno mi nena era feliz con su papá, la verdad no me acostumbraba era una responsabilidad muy grande, no es que Edward no fuera responsable o no fuera lo suficiente capaz pero pensemos es una niña de alguien más y _ALTO_ Bella si Edward te escuchara te dejaría de hablar, me apure a terminar la cena mejor pronto llegarían…

Estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando oí las llaves y la puerta abrirse, mi bebe entro corriendo para darme unas flores pero la falta de coordinación hizo de las suyas y se cayó antes de que pudiera llegar a ella Edward ya estaba cargándola y poniéndola en la isla de la cocina para checarla ¿Ya les mencione que él era muy sobre protector? No pues si señores lo es….

\- ¿Hey nena, estas bien?...

\- Si papi, nada más me caí, mami ten las complamos papi y yo - mi bebe estaba acostumbrada a caer, al igual que yo ese defecto la había heredado de mi y bueno si se caía como ahora no pasaba nada seguía igual, al menos que estuviera de consentida pedía algo o lloraba, que puedo decir era un amor al piso el que le teníamos…

\- Ok pequeña ¿Segura? - ella a sintió - bueno, me despido entonces tengo que irme, te portas bien, mañana vendré para ir a la escuela y estar con tigo ¿Ok? - pero que decía irse ¿Por qué? Bella tranquila, no es como si fuera haberse con alguien o ¿Si? ¡Ahg! - nena tengo que irme, hoy no podre quedarme, lo siento…

\- Oh, eh no, no te preocupes y sobre mañana si no puedes no es obligatorio que vayas Edward enserio, a veces le das todo y eso no es bueno…

\- Bells, ya había quedado con '_ella'_ de ir, no puedo fallarle, no quiero ser un mal padre, ahora me voy mañana pasare por ustedes, te quiero Bells - y me dio y un beso, bueno y que beso, luchábamos por quitarnos el aire unos al otro por ver quién tenia el control, cuando nos separamos estábamos agitados pero con unas sonrisas, se despidió con uno más pequeño y fue con '_ella'_, termine de servir la comida para nosotras….

\- '_Ella'_ amor ya esta, hey nena ¿Cómo te fue con papi, que te compro? — o si porque los dos solos no podían salir si a '_ella'_ le gustaba algo y más si era de juguetería, bastaba un puchero, una carita de perrito mojado, un par de besos y unos te quiero papi, para tener dicha cosa, lo cual no me gustaba, a si que optaban por no decirme pero la sonrisa de mi hija lo decía, _*juguete nuevo*…_

\- ¿Como lo supiste mami? Ok, me complo una casa pala muñecas pelo la van a tlael hasta el maltes, polque el colol que quelia no lo había aholita, está muy helmosa mami, es pala todas las que tengo te gustala - solo suspire, si este era Edward ¿Que haría? Nada, terminamos de comer y me dijo todo lo que vieron y que tomaron un helado, oh ya le diría yo algo sobre el helado, lavamos los trastes juntas aunque terminamos mas mojadas de lo que se podía para un par de platos y cubiertos o vasos, así que nos metimos a bañar, hacia mucho que no lo hacíamos y la verdad extrañaba eso, cuando salimos a mi bebe se le cerraban los ojos, le puse su pijama y la acosté en su cama con '_tigo'_ un peluche que no dormía si no era con él una ves dormida salí a la sala para recoger todo el tiradero juguetes, zapatos, ropa, libros, lápices, crayolas, una ves todo limpio subí a dormir sería una noche larga sin Edward, me había acostumbrado a él quería hacer el amor con el pero siempre que estábamos a más aparecían las imágenes oscuras, _Jacob_, el olor a alcohol y simplemente me separaba de él diciendo lo mismo _no puedo_ y la verdad tenia miedo de que un día el desapareciera por mis negativas pero no, el estaba y seguía conmigo me lo había dicho muchas veces, que el sexo no era la base de esta relación, sino el amor y él me esperaría hasta que estuviera lista pero ¿Hasta cuándo estaría lista? No lo sabía, sabía que tenia que ver a un médico pero recordar no quería, con esos pensamientos me fui quedando dormida…

.

Mmm, eso sentía bien, sentía unos labios en mis hombros, que bajaban por mi espalda hasta la parte baja, luego volvían a subir y seguían una y otra ves, era excelente…

\- Nena se que estas despierta, es hora de levantarse…

\- Mmuhm, quiero seguir aquí Edward ¿Porque eres tan molesto? Me despiertas, tengo sueño…

\- Anda ¿Nena? Es hora, hay que bañarse, desayunar, vestirse, ¿Nena? Nena ¿Te has dormido? Vaya te daré una ducha - empecé a sentir como me tomaba para cargarme hacia el baño pero que este hombre era mago cuando vi ya estaba en sus brazos, así que me pegue a él cómo lapa. Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas en su cadera, tan fuerte que creo lo estaba asfixiando - no querías levantarte, anda vamos tenemos que ir con '_ella'_…

\- Puf, cuando quieres eres insoportable, la verdad - me metí al baño y después de media hora estaba lista, por mi bebe no tenia que preocuparme, era temprano para ella pero claro Edward ya la tenia vestida y estaban en la isla desayunando, ¿Que era? Había traído comida ¡Por Dios! Fruta, café, tortitas, yogurt, donas, en serio todo eso lo tenia aquí en casa pero lo dicho el era un poco edsajerando - ok, gracias Edward…

\- No hay de que – lo que no me había dado cuenta era de cómo venia vestido, no traje de marca, sino pantalón, playera y tenis sport ¿De qué me había perdido? y mi bebe estaba igual claro en color rosa de niña y él de color azul niño, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando a sí que hablo – me veo sexy ¿No? – ni se imaginaba cuanto – Alice me obligo, se entero de la actividad de padres y que iría con '_ella'_ y bueno me dio esta ropa, deberías de ver a Jasper será cómico…

\- Si, recuérdame que no se me olvide la cámara para hacerles unas fotos a Esme le encantaran…

\- ¡Oh por Dios! No serias capaz de mandarlas ¿Verdad? Oh si lo serás, no importa mi bebe estará con migo y seremos los mas sexys – después de eso salimos hacia el volvo de Edward para ir al kínder – Bella después de que salgamos ¿Tienes algo que hacer?...

\- Eh no, bueno ir al estudio ¿Por qué?...

\- No otra cosa, el estudio estará cerrado, le he dado a los chicos el día para que descansen, y…

\- ¿Has hecho qué? ¡Dios Edward! En días nos vamos tenemos que ensayar, solo llegaría tarde no me tomaría el día, ¿Por qué hiciste eso sin consultarme?...

\- Bella estas estresada, a demás mucho delo bueno es malo, bueno entonces ¿Nada que hacer?...

\- Si, matar a un tonto ¿Por qué? Mejor dime qué planes tienes para los tres, sería más fácil…

\- Ok pero es una sorpresa, ya dijiste sí, no puedes arrepentirte – llegamos al kínder, había muchos papas y mamas junto a sus pequeños, e igual a Edward vestían ropa sport pero nadie se podía ver más sexy y comestible que Edward ¿Enserio yo pensé eso? Creo que sí. Estábamos en el patio esperando porque diera la hora de entrada cuando una muy sonriente Vera y Alice se acercaron a nosotros Jasper venía detrás con ropa sport de color rosa y negra, se veía bien, no entendía porque Edward decía que sería cómico hasta que vi bien porque, no era pants eran mayas y eso en un chico bueno es algo insultante pero vamos Vera tenia una sonrisa y eso era lo único que le importaba a Jasper hacer que su pequeña sonriera, ya si Alice le hubiera dicho a '_ella'_ que se lo pidiera a Edward este no hubiera dudado ni un minuto en ponerse eso…

\- ¡Bella! ¿Qué tal, listo papá deportista?...

\- Hola Alice, si él está listo Alice ¿Por qué le has puesto eso a Jasper? Cómo va el tiempo te quedaras si marido, todas se lo comen con los ojos – sonreí…

\- Tiene buen paquete ¿No? – para que hable, a mi lado Edward solo bufo, no era algo agradable oír a tu hermana hablar del '_paquete'_ de tu mejor a migo, más si sabias que pasaba en las noches…

\- Si que lo tiene, bueno iremos a sentarnos por haya papá deportista, cuida a que no se caiga…

\- Si y tu cuida de no verle el '_paquete'_ a mi cuñado, ¿Ok? – me reí por sus palabras…

-Si te hubieras puesto unas mallas a sí, bueno estaría mirando a otro lado, ya sabes bueno suerte – ok en serio dije eso ¿Donde está la Bella? Porque esta no es, miré sobre mi hombro y estaba más que sorprendido por mis palabra, yo también me había sorprendido, Alice y yo nos sentamos juntas para verlos participar en las distintas actividades que habían preparado los maestros de deporte, esto lo hacían para la convivencia de los padres con sus hijos ya que bueno si bien todos trabajábamos luego eso era el problema de no ponerles atención, habían hecho primero los calentamientos, sentadillas, lagartijas, brincar, las competencias, siempre ganaban Edward y Jasper, en carretilla, carrera de costales, mover el ula-ula eso había estado más que sexy, juro que pude oír los suspiros y gemidos de las mamas que estaban atrás y a los lados de nosotras, lo último fue la carrera de obstáculos alrededor de la cancha, llantas, columpios, globos distintas cosas así Edward y '_ella'_ habían quedado en 1 lugar y Jasper en 2, Betty en 3, lo cual no le cayó nada bien, Alice y yo les tomamos infinidad de fotos a un después con sus trofeos…

\- ¡Mi amor ganaste! Muchas felicidades preciosa, Edward felicidades…

\- ¿Merezco un premio, no? – y paz me planto tremendo beso, que no era el mejor lugar para eso, ya que había pequeños – a si esta mejor, marcas el territorio que es tuyo, no dejan de verme…

\- Ja' amigo ¿A ti? A mi creo que me dará algo – Jasper se estremeció y Alice y yo soltamos la carcajada, cuando vi Vera y '_ella'_ estaban platicando con varias niñas que miraban hacia acá y reían por algo que una de ellas decía…

\- Creo que han conseguido más admiradoras, unas pequeñas – les dije y señale a las niñas que venían con nuestras hijas hacia acá, ellos solo gimieron estaban por escapar pero Alice y yo les detuvimos – ¿A dónde?...

\- Papi mila te plesento a Alicia, ella es Monselat y ella Malia…

\- Si papi son nuestras compañeras, el es mi papá y el mi tío Edward…

\- Mucho gusto señoritas, soy Jasper…

\- Mucho gusto, en conocerlas…

\- Mucho gusto señor, bueno nosotras nos vamos nuestras mamas nos hablan, adiós Vera, '_ella'_…

-Se pusieron nerviosas o tal ves sus madres las reprendan por venir a saludar sin ellas – las dos nos echamos a reír ante la mirada de nuestras hijas…

\- Vaya y estando sus esposos aquí que ilógico, bueno nosotros nos vamos ¿Quedamos para el domingo comer con los demás?...

\- Si, el sábado tengo un congreso salgo a las 4 el domingo a las 12, bueno que la pasen bien adiós, pequeña felicidades…

\- Glacias tío Jaspel, igual a ti, bueno adiós Vela – Vera puso una mueca ante como le decía '_ella'_, podía hablar muy bien pero la única cosa era el uso de la '_r'_ no podía pronunciarla aunque Edward se pasara horas practicando, al igual que yo pero ya aprendería…

\- Bueno papá deportista, a donde vamos te parce que cocine un…

\- Tenemos que ir a mi departamento tengo una sorpresa para '_ella'_…

\- Ok vamos pero esto es raro – partimos hacia su departamento, la verdad me tenia un poco inquieta que podría ser, seguro era la casa de muñecas, '_ella'_ estaba jugando con el celular de Edward un nuevo juego que había descargado, cuando llegamos ni en cuenta ella seguía entretenida, cuando entramos seguía igual que hace más de una semana, era el tiempo que no había venido, la verdad era porque el siempre prefería ir a casa de última hora…

\- Bueno vamos '_ella'_ cariño, espero que te guste y si no cambiamos cualquier cosa ¿Ok?...

\- ¿De qué hablas papi? – en eso se abrió la primera puerta de una de las habitaciones que estaban en el segundo piso, si no me caí era porque Edward me sostenía de la cintura pegada a él, era el cuarto de huéspedes, o ya no, estaba pintado de rosa, morado, lila y azul, los colores favoritos de mi bebe, tenia una cama con dosel como la edad de las princesas, a si le decía '_ella'_, el piso tapizado con una alfombra, repisas llenas de peluches, juguetes muñecas, una mesita con 4 sillas y un juego de té, había dos puertas me imaginaba era el baño y el closet, era la habitación del sueño de toda niña, tenia infinidad de cosas, mi hija estaba con la boca abierta y en una de las esquinas había una casa ¡Dios! ¿Eso era para niñas? Era enorme con muñecas colocadas – ¿Esto es mío? ¿Pala mi?...

\- Edward esto es hermoso pero…

\- Ningún pero, si cariño es tu nueva habitación, cuando se queden aquí con migo esta será tu recamara ¿Te gusta? — mi bebe corrió hacia el aventándose a sus brazos que la recibieron gustosos, llenándolo de besos y _te quieros_ por toda la cara – eso es un sí — yo no podía detener mis lagrimas era hermoso él había pensado en '_ella'_ en todo, después de jugar y comer '_ella'_ estaba exhausta, carreras, juegos, habitación nueva era emociones ¡Muchas! Pidió que Edward la acostara en su nueva cama y se durmió con el leyendo, yo mientras recogía la sala y cocina el tiradero que habíamos dejado era enorme, sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y jalándome…

\- Bueno, ahora sí, nuestra habitación nos espera, bueno si quieres dormir con migo, tal ves tú…

\- Edward, dormimos juntos en mi casa ¿Qué te hace pensar que no aquí? Anda vamos me caigo de sueño, esta ves aceptare que me cargues, no quiero caminar…

\- Será un placer señorita….

…

..

.

\- ¿Es todo amor? – me encantaba que me llamara a si, estábamos en su departamento porque mañana salíamos hacia Miami, para la competencia que sería en dos días pero siempre íbamos con dos días de anticipación por el cansancio y reconocer el lugar – esas son todas tus maletas son pocas ¿No?...

\- Si, esta es de '_ella'_ y mía y esta la preparo Alice como siempre son maquillaje, ropa, zapatos, aunque más bien son las zapatillas de baile, esa es tu maleta ¿No es muy grande?...

\- No, no sé, Alice la preparo y '_ella'_ – oímos sus pasitos pequeños por el pasillo, la verdad había decidido cargar su maletita dónde traía sus colores y libretas con actividades estaríamos una semana según lo que había dicho Esme, su maestra le había dado actividades para realizar mientras estábamos haya – ¡Cariño! Hey ¿Qué es esto?...

\- Papi son mis tareas que mi maestra me dejo – le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y si ya había aprendido a decir muy bien la '_r'_ Edward se había quedado una tarde con ella en la academia y bueno al salir decía ¡Sabroso! Era simplemente lindo…

\- Bueno vamos nena para que cenes, mañana salimos temprano andando, traje comida pase al restaurante Italiano que te gusta…

\- Oh perfecto vamos a lavarnos las manos – cenamos entre risas por parte de los tres '_ella'_ decía que iría a pescar un tiburón y Edward alentaba ese sueño ya quería yo ver cuando no sacara nada y que se pondría un hermoso bikini que era igual al mío, mi hija había pedido hasta el cansancio a la dependienta un bikini que fuera de su talla y la mía iguales, hasta que la dependienta lo encontró claro después de una docena, era lila con detalles rosas y negros y algunas piedras que brillaban y era de dos piezas ¡Hermoso! Lo que no sabía era como me lo iba a poner, me daba cosa solo de mirarlo ya no digamos encima mío, en lo que yo llevaba a '_ella'_ a su habitación Edward terminaba de lavar y dejar la cocina limpia, me fui a la habitación y me cambie me puse mi pijama que consistía en una camisa de Edward de la universidad con su nombre al reverso me encantaba, estaba peinando mi cabello y metida en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando el apareció y me rodeo hasta que lo sentí…

\- Mmm, ya te extrañaba nena…

\- Edward nos vimos ayer, es poco tiempo,….

\- No para mi es una eternidad – empezó a besarme el cuello bajando hasta mis hombros y volvía a subir, me estaba poniendo nerviosa la verdad, me alzo y hizo que enrollara mis piernas en sus caderas estaba despertando sensaciones en mi que no conocía, no eran indiferentes pero la verdad cuando sentí sus manos en uno de mis pechos me paralice los recuerdos vinieron a mí, alcohol, el golpe, la oscuridad, me separe de Edward, me sentía mal y no pude evitar las lagrimas me sentía mal porque cuando mi vida estaba bien feliz volvía a joderla _él_ aun cuando no estaba lejos – lo siento nena, discúlpame si te he hecho sentir mal y…

\- No… yo… lo siento… discúlpame… pero necesito tiempo Edward lo siento, perdón yo…

\- Hey nena tranquila ¿Si? No hay problema, recuerda lo que te dije esto no es lo único que quiero de ti pero es que me lo pones difícil eres muy hermosa, ahora vamos a dormir mañana tengo que salir de viaje y ver una presentación de una hermosa mujer…

\- Lo siento Edward, no quiero que te alejes de mi por lo estúpida que soy pero la verdad necesito algo más de tiempo, lo siento…

\- No nena nada de eso, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, siempre serás lo más importante tu y esa pequeña que está en esa habitación siempre, ahora durmamos mi nena, descansa Bella ahora tu eres mi vida la que maneja mi corazón...

POV EDWARD…

La verdad no sabía cómo tomarme las cosas en verdad ahora estaba convencido de que algo le pasaba a mi nena pero eso lo arreglaríamos cuando regresáramos, el vuelo había sido más que cansado, cuando llegamos nos instalamos en el hotel, Bella mi pequeña y yo en una habitación muy hermosa, mamá y papá en otra para ellos, la verdad no iba a dormir en una habitación solo cuando en casa dormíamos en la misma ¿No? Ese día mi pequeña había caído como roca, la comprendía a sí que solo la medio desperté para que tomara su leche ya que la comida de avión no era muy saludable que digamos, Bella y yo fue otra cosa cenamos y dormimos no teníamos muchas ganas de nada la verdad, estaba quedándome dormido cuando sentí a Bella hablarme…

\- ¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Estás dormido?…

\- Eh ¿Qué paso nena, necesitas algo?...

\- Esme me acaba de decir que tenemos una cita muy temprano en la academia donde serán las competencias y bueno yo quería pedirte si te puedes quedar con '_ella'_ por la mañana en lo que voy, digo si puedes si no – ¿Dudaba que quisiera quedarme con '_ella'_? Si era mi princesa…

\- Hey nena claro que si, te esperaremos aquí si no iremos a la playa ¿Te parece?...

\- Gracias Edward – se lanzo a mi besándome, vaya que beso, nos dormimos abrazados los dos. La verdad sentí que había movimiento en la habitación pero ni me moví estaba cansado sentí una risa y luego un piquete en mi ojo, otra risa y luego en mi nariz y a si por toda mi cara hasta que la sentí en mi boca, a la segunda ves tome su dedito con mis labios mordiéndolo con ellos, su risa fue mayor abrí mis ojos y tenia su pijama de Betty Poo, de pieza completa, estaba encima de mí y reía sin parar la verdad era el sonido más hermoso del mundo, estaba la tele prendida pero los dibujos no estaban todavía,…

\- ¿Quieres desayunar nena? Mami no está, seremos tú y yo por un tiempo, ella fue a ver el baile…

\- Si, cereal ¿Si? – pedí el cereal a la habitación, fruta, malteada, huevos, tocino, tostadas, café, jugo, dulces y panques era un desayuno muy largo pero '_ella'_ ella podía comer y yo tenia hambre también, cuando llego pensé en dejarla desayunando lo que era apropiado para ella he irme a bañar pero ella me pidió que comiéramos viendo los muñecos animados que no entendía, cuando terminamos fui a cambiarla al igual que yo para ir a la playa, Bella tardaría a si que le deje una nota y le mande un mensaje, '_ella'_ reía sobre mis hombros y se agarraba de mi cabello, no era cómodo pero le encantaba decir que era un caballo, cuando llegamos a la arena le puse su bloqueador y nos metimos al agua, claro que no dimos unos pasos y ella ya le llegaba el agua arriba de la cintura al contrario de mi, la cargue y nos metimos mas a dentro ella gritaba y reía…

\- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! Esta fría jajaja ¿Papi? ¿Me enseñas a nadar a si como un tiburón? — mi hija podía ser muy imaginativa…

\- Claro, andando te pondré la mano en tu pancita ¿Si? Y tu espalda, cuando te diga mueves tus piecitos como pateando ¿Ok? – ella asintió y yo hice lo que le dije, di la vuelta sobre mi y ella pateaba, el agua que nos mojaba más de lo que avanzaba. Estuvimos un rato a si hasta que se canso y vi que tenia sus dedos como pasas, cuando salimos caminamos hacia nuestras cosas vi mi teléfono y tenia 7 llamadas de Bella, marque rápido…

\- Hola Edward…

\- Hola amor ¿Qué pasa? Vi tus llamadas es que estábamos en la playa ¿Necesitas algo?...

\- No Edward, lo siento a lo mejor tienes cosas que hacer y yo deteniéndote pero es que todavía no terminamos nos quedamos a ensayar todos para mañana, los concursos empiezan temprano lo siento si quieres puedes traer a '_ella'_ aquí la entretendremos y…

\- ¡No! Nena no te preocupes, '_ella'_ y yo estamos bien estaremos en el acuario y después iremos al hotel supongo te veremos haya ¿No?…

\- Si, lo siento no pensé que fuera a tardar, bueno nos vemos te quiero Edward también a '_ella'_ – y colgó no pude decir nada más, la verdad era la primera ves que me decía eso a si con todas su palabras, mire a '_ella'_ que platicaba con un chico era moreno y alto de pelo negro que le sonreía, me acerque a ellos al mismo tiempo que él se alejaba, me acerque más rápido y '_ella'_ le decía adiós,…

\- ¿Quien es el cariño?...

\- No lo sé, un amigo que me saludo, es lindo ¿Vamos al acuario?...

\- Si andando vamos - se subió a mis hombros para seguir, nos cambiamos y bañamos la verdad no sabía que ponerle a mi bebe, busque en la maleta y vi un hermoso vestido blanco con flores, unas sandalias. Cuando terminamos salimos hacia el acuario, mi nena estaba más que emocionada, compramos las entradas y empezamos a ver todo tipo de peces…

\- Mira papi, ese de ahí ¿Porque tiene muchos colores? Es lindo, mira ese de ahí, tiene muchas manos y ese tiene una cara chistosa, ese es feo, ese es raro, no me gusta, mira ese delfín, quiero un oso de peluche, mamá le gusta el color rosa – "ella" estaba tan emocionada que no me dejaba decir nada, simplemente lanzaba las palabras. A si íbamos caminando por todo el acuario, la verdad era emocionante no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo solos y esto era magnifico, comimos en un restaurante cuando salimos, la verdad se estaba haciendo tarde ya y '_ella'_ estaba que se caía del sueño, camine con ella en brazos al hotel cuando llegue la cambie y acosté, me quede con ella un rato cuando oí la puerta me pare para ver a mi nena entrar prendí la luz y se espanto, era raro verla a si, se veía pálida pero pensé seria por mañana…

-Hola Edward, perdón por dejarlos, lo siento no era mi intención y…

\- Y nada, la pasamos muy bien, fue genial nos divertimos pero te ves cansada anda vamos a dormir mañana tenemos que pararnos temprano…

\- En verdad lo siento pero si mañana será un día algo intranquilo, anda vamos a dormir – nos acostamos juntos como siempre y caímos en un sueño profundo la verdad no me había dado cuenta que estaba muy cansado hasta que Morfeo me recibió con los brazos abiertos…

0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Este capítulo muestra más la convivencia entre Edward y '_ella'_ ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno en el siguiente hay más de Edward y Bella…. Los amito mucho…

*** Besos incrustados aquí***…

Locura realizada….

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


End file.
